The Journey: Black and White
by Ezekeel
Summary: Lavi, now Bookman travels the world recording with his new apprentice, a little girl with no real name just like him. There should be no attachments yet there is an unusual man who shows up at times wearing a top hat/swirly glasses. Bookman keeps his last persona a secret for now. What happens if the man tells the little girl about it even if only in riddles, hints or fragments?
1. Prologue

Friday, May 2, 2012

* * *

Lavi, now Bookman travels the world recording with his new apprentice. Watch the interactions of a little girl with Lavi and an unusual man who shows up at times wearing a top hat and sometimes swirly glasses.

This is a sequel to, The Apprentice. You may read it first before this one but there won't be much difference if you do. This is about the journey of a Bookman and interactions among other people, possibly from his past. The Apprentice is about the little girl becoming his apprentice.

Unlike 'The Apprentice', I'm using Lavi in the character despite him becoming Bookman. There is still Lavi in him showing here and there.

* * *

**Prologue**

Bookman, a red head who is aged only around nineteen did what was unexpected of a Bookman. He took an apprentice at his young age where he shouldn't have even been a Bookman yet but his predecessor died passing everything down to him.

The little girl he picked up as his apprentice has proven herself well to become his apprentice but not his successor. He couldn't have any yet at that age which is why she is only training under him.

The little girl has no name as he had once been. Her height and looks placed her to look around the age of eight but she is ten and not as naive as most children are. She has no memory of her parents like him and viewed the world as he used to.

Her pair of mismatched eyes set her pale skin that made her seem so fragile but she isn't. The red head made sure she wasn't weak for others to take advantage of.

The emerald was easily seen to match her mentor's while the sapphire of her eyes was hidden by her hair that is curled and braided owning a deep black color. She used to wear an eye patch like he does but she didn't now after deciding that it catches way too much attention. Ethnicity wasn't certain, she seemed to be of mixed race just as he was.

Almost everything that she was reminded him of himself but reality persists that they differ in many ways. He knows that too.

They were riding a train that will take hours before it reaches their destination. Instead of being sound asleep, the little girl is reading a book beside him while he merely stares outside watching the fields they passed by. Anyone who would look at them would laugh. The older of the two acted like a curious child while the younger merely read a book with serious concentration.

The people who might see them though didn't know that the little girl was actually reading a fairy tale or rather a bunch of fairy tales. As the child she was, she became engrossed in them.

A Bookman shouldn't advice his apprentice to read one but this red head wasn't like the others. The little girl was even the one who refused at first to read it. He reasoned out that she could learn the language more easily by starting from simple words. Yes, the book of fairy tales she was reading was another language new to her, something he recently taught her.

* * *

"Brother, wake up. We're here," said the little girl shaking the red head to wake up.

The train they were riding stopped. Passengers were getting off.

An eye opened to show emerald. The other was covered by an eye patch.

"I'm awake. You have your things?" he asked still sounding sleepy.

"Yes, brother. I have them, even yours. Come on, let's go," said the little girl with eagerness in her voice as she handed him his things to carry. He stood up and accepted his things.

She pulled his hand and led them off the train into the town.

"Hurry up, brother," she said slightly losing her patience at his slow pace.

"You don't even know where you are going," said the older still sounding tired and sleepy.

"An inn. Where else? We don't sleep outside unless it is a long road."

"It was a long road."

"And now it isn't. Come now," she said eagerly.

The siblings kept on bickering even until they reached the inn and their room. The people around couldn't resist staring at the unusual siblings. The older of the two had an eye patch on his right eye while the little girl had bangs covering hers as if hiding something. One of those who managed to see the difference of colors among the pair gasp in surprise but said no more.

Talk came around as usual about the travelers in their small town. The people know each other so well already that it's news whenever new faces are there. Rumors came about the unusual siblings and some sneaked up a look if it's true. Where ever they go, people never really stop doing that.

A man wearing unusual glasses smiled after hearing about the new faces. He ate among his friends then left towards town away from the edge. He saw who he expected, the little girl and the red head. It had been a month and a few weeks since his encounter with the little girl. Things will get interesting.

* * *

Ezekeel: This is a prologue and something like an introduction. Things will happen in the next chapter and hopefully something you will find interesting. It's short but I'll try to lengthen the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this one :)

To ThorongilAnime and anon who reviewed in 'The Apprentice', thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you like this one ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Friday, May 11, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The little girl got up early in the morning to see the red head still asleep. She tried closing her eyes but she was already wide awake. Getting up from bed, she went to the bathroom and changed clothes. She combed her hair just as the red head told her to since it tends to get really messy and in the way when she doesn't. Putting aside the comb, she put on her shoes then went outside the door after leaving a note to tell him she took a walk. He never really did forbid her anything yet.

Outside, people were putting up stalls. There weren't much people that were awake, only a few who are workers. Money is something everyone has to work really hard for in that village since it had been affected by the war despite not being part of it. The reason they're here is for that reason, to record the events in the war from neutral ground.

"Hello there, little girl. What are you doing alone and up so early in the morning?" said a voice that seemed familiar.

She turned around in surprise too see the man wearing odd glasses. It was getting irritating to look at. How she'd want to throw it away.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. Mikk," she replied politely but a bit uneasy since there could be problems if he finds out her different personas. The dangerous aura around him is still there which makes things worse. She is hoping he won't affect their work and her training.

"I expected you," he said with a knowing smile. "and your red head companion."

"You know him? How and why?" she asked curiously.

"I knew him by a different name in the past and quite a different character he was," he said with a grin.

"Are you part of the clan?"

"I'm part of a different clan," he replied. "Why don't we take a seat? You will probably like to talk about a lot of things."

"Sure," she said reluctantly as the looked for a bench then took a seat to talk.

"You don't have your umbrella today?" he asked.

"It is not that hot compared to the previous town," she replied like a child would then her tone suddenly changed to a serious one that is focused. "Will you kindly not stray from the real topic? If you would not tell me then say so. I have to return."

Her mismatched eyes held seriousness in them as her tone was turning but it blended to indifference as she retained her composure.

He merely chuckled at her reply.

"I was only asking since the umbrella just reminded me of my niece. She is just a few years older than you but more childish. You are too serious for a little girl just as an apprentice of Bookman should be. You are his, aren't you?"

"I... how do you know things if you're not part of the clan? Other people shouldn't know that much."

"I have my ways. I did meet him back then and his predecessor used to be on our side of the war. I heard pretty much a lot of things about your kind."

"Which war? Which clan are you from? I've never heard such a thing. Should I even trust you? You look like a hobo as they call it but there was a time you were like a noble. Which one are you?" she asked retaining a calm tone yet curious.

"I can tell you secrets that you're not supposed to know yet but are you sure you'd want to know?" he said while grinning. "There will be a price to pay."

"And that would be?" she asked curiously while eying him.

He gave another short laugh close to a chuckle then grinned a wide grin that would have scared people but she didn't waver.

"They call our side, the 'bad one'. You sure you want to make the deal, little girl? I don't wish to use your name since it isn't real. The price is very deadly."

"It would depend what type of price there is and I have no care what side you are on. I choose no side for a Bookman should not. Your knowledge is the only thing that interests me," said the little girl with pride.

He gave another short laugh before making the deal.

"Well, first of all, we have an agreement that this meeting will be a secret between us. I doubt you would want to tell the red head though," said Tyki while giving a devilish smile.

"You are wrong there though, I wouldn't have minded him knowing about you. I will not tell as long as you keep your word."

"Is that so? Secondly, you have to tell me stories of your journey. We'll be trading information."

"I'm not allowed to tell you secrets."

"It doesn't have to be a secret. Any tale from a little girl such as you can interest me."

"Fine. And then?"

"We'll meet always again and you have to entertain me. I am getting bored lately and the way you speak interests me. You are even interesting enough as his apprentice. Your kind is thought boring but even black and white can be very entertaining. Your black absorbs all the color and your white reflects it nicely."

"I'm not the only one who is black and white, you seem to be one as well but in a different way. You have two sides to yourself. I can tell the difference."

"You are correct in saying that. I have two sides to myself, black and white. My black overpowers the other though," he said smiling darkly.

"The white is fighting still," she said playing along while reverting back to her persona.

"Now, I heard your kind at times takes different names, what shall I call you?"

"It's Ayil this time. You can just call me little girl just as Bookman does."

"He does not call you by the name he gives you?"

"He doesn't," she said as if that is all there is with no other explanations.

"Your hair is quite messy as I've first met you. When you were Xyleena, it was tied up."

"I tried combing it but it's still a mess. Bookman was still asleep when I left to look around. He usually ties my hair. Yesterday, he braided it."

"Sit still then," he said while getting up. "Why don't I braid it for you?"

"You know how?" she asked curiously.

"I learned since long ago but I think I still remember. My niece's hair is short but I used to have a neighbor, aged similar to you. She was like a little sister that would make me do her hair when it gets messy," he said while holding the hair and parting it.

"Where do you live?" she asked with curious eyes as she faced him for a short while. She could take guess at his ethnicity but it doesn't mean that it is the same place where he lives.

He made her face the streets once more so he could braid her hair nicely. She complied while hearing his answer.

"No where."

"Just like us."

* * *

The little girl walked back to the inn and into the room where Bookman was already doing work.

"How was your walk around town?" he asked not stopping with whatever he is writing.

"The people in this town work diligently since money is very important. They are not that lively though openly but among rumors, there are quite a lot. Some people really couldn't stop to stare," she said plainly while taking a seat opposite him.

"Made any friends?" he asked playfully after the serious tone from awhile ago.

"When will you stop saying that? You know the answer," she said slightly irritated but didn't show it.

"Who braided your hair then? I know I was still asleep."

"There was an old lady who couldn't take seeing my hair this messy and offered to do it," she said while taking a piece of paper then ink.

"What did you do in return?" he asked still not facing her.

"I thanked her," she said plainly and didn't try to say anything else.

"Then left?" he asked.

"Then left."

* * *

Ezekeel: ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it. Please do tell me your opinions about it so I'd know how it was. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. Thanks if you did. Thanks for reading. It's a bit slow in pacing but nothing will really much happen yet since it actually focuses more on thoughts, conversations and interactions among the characters. I hope you still like it though. The genre is adventure but it's more like an adventure inside their heads and the fact that they will be traveling from place to place. :)

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing :) This is long from over so I will still think about it if I should write more. I actually have other writings that I do and school is nearing. I'll be getting busy around June onwards. I'll still try to update as fast as I can but it will get harder. Let's see how it will turn out :) Yes, I have read 07-Ghost.

To: Monkey Girl 13264 - Thank you for reviewing. :) I'm glad you think of it that way. Hope you like this one.


	3. Chapter 2

Thursday, May 24, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"_Menina_, how was your journey?" asked a Portuguese man to a little girl writing on paper.

Her hands stopped. She put the pen down and faced him.

"How did you get here?" she asked curiously. She expected to see him in one of their journeys but not this soon. It had only been a few weeks since their last meeting. How he manages to find her she still does not know. She can tell though that he is not normal but then again in truth, who is normal?

She knows she is not and so is her mentor who is away doing his work, finding information to record.

"Your hair is in a mess again. You really should learn to fix it on your own," he said while taking the seat next to hers.

"Will you not answer my question? How did you get here? I know I locked the door when he left," she said trying to remain calm with a serious face.

"Your handwriting is beautiful but your hands are uncared for," he said still not answering her.

The little girl gave a deep sigh and continued on with her work. The man chooses to be annoying and more childish that day. Why he does that on purpose, she could not understand. Even the red head is somehow like that too at times. She is supposed to be serious with her work and he disrupts. She'll get into trouble but Bookman is not that strict with her. In fact, he is very lenient.

"_Menina,_ we made a deal. You'll tell me what your journey was like," he said while taking out a cigarette to light.

She put down her pen at the sound of the lighter being lit.

"Tyki, I thought you said Bookman isn't supposed to find out about you. I don't smoke and he doesn't," she said trying to think of ways to get him out. She didn't particularly dislike or care about his unannounced visits that are done on a whim but it's better if it wasn't done on times that the red head might come back.

"Sure, sure. You'll tell me an interesting story tomorrow. You have to act like the little girl you are," he said while standing up to leave. He can understand by now what she is thinking. He knew that she would react that way since this was the first times he directly went to the room they are staying in which was risky. They usually coincidentally meet outside when the red head is busy recording.

The door did not open or close. She heard no sounds at all but when she looked where he was previously, he was no longer there.

* * *

The red head arrives back to the room they are temporarily staying at. It was already night time, past dinner. He had missed the time eating again just like the day before. The little girl he left was sitting on the chair reading a book with hair unkempt and dripping wet. She may act so mature for her age but she still is a little girl that he looks out for.

She hadn't heard his arrival being engrossed in that book so he took advantage of her distraction and took out a towel from the bathroom. He walked towards her then placed the towel unexpected on her head making the little girl drop the book she was holding and slightly shriek in surprise.

He wasn't too careful when he placed it on her. The towel was slightly damp after being used and it covered her eyes darkening her vision. He didn't stop despite her reaction and continued drying her wet hair.

"You should dry off really well, little girl. The books are going to get wet when you're not careful," he said in a scolding tone.

The scene looked more like sibling in argument and teasing than a Bookman and his apprentice. The little girl would have been more serious in reality and would not have shrieked but they are playing the roles of their personas. They do well in doing their job, anyone would have believed them.

"Lev, I can do that myself," she said trying to take the towel from him.

It was said that Bookman take no other names but the little girl insists it unfair that he makes up her names she has to remember and forget while he only has one. He never acknowledges the names she gives him but he does answer to it to play along.

"Really? I doubt that. You've told me the same thing before," he said playfully.

"I'm done with the work you gave me," she said finally sitting calmly as he dried off her hair. Her tone reverted back to indifference and so did his.

"There are a lot more to negotiate with tomorrow. When you finish your next assignments, go outside," he said retaining a calm tone with no hints but she can understand that he meant to improve on her persona and observe the people outside.

Their conversations have always been like that. They speak plainly with unspoken words, meanings within are hidden well making it seem normal to people passing by. Nobody knows of their true intentions whenever a simple conversation comes up. The red head is training the little girl on how to read between words. It is a useful skill in getting information.

"Yes, Bookman," she replies.

* * *

The little girl woke up to see the pile of things she has to do by the side table. She did not groan or made any action to complain. She merely sat up and blinked a few times before heading towards the bathroom.

"We'll go down for breakfast in twenty minutes," the red head said before she closed the door.

"Yes, Bookman."

The young man took a seat and started reading the newspaper. The usual scene would have made him read it along with a cup of coffee but it will come later when they eat breakfast. He read the news of a different country of a different date, something not recent and very old. He was reading it to confirm a few details he came across with.

A fast reader he was, he finished the article and decided to read others.

'There had been unusual deaths. People died when unusual monsters appeared. Only a few corpses were recovered.'

The case was familiar to the Bookman's eye which he had to ignore. That war is no longer associated with him. It had already been almost a year since then. He wonders if the cunning little girl he calls apprentice knows anything related to it. He didn't particularly hinted or told anything to her about it but he can tell she must have come across it some time but didn't take much notice. There is even a possibility that she knows so much but only didn't tell.

He smiled and silently laughed to himself. He would be in a real predicament if she does know. His actions did not correspond with his thoughts. He just laughed until she came out to join him. She gave a questioning look which he did not answer.

* * *

Ezekeel: _menina_ means little girl in Portuguese based on what I searched. If I'm wrong, please do correct me. More explanations will be shown in the next chapter regarding some things that happened here. An example would be why Tyki calls her _menina_.

I apologize for the long period of not updating. School is near starting so I'm not sure how often will I be able to update again. I'll do my best to try for it not to take more than a month. Maybe next week? I'll do my best.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks for reviewing. :) I'm going to finish this fic first before writing any more like this and I actually have other writings to finish so I think I'll be taking a break after this fic is finished. (so I don't think I'll be able to write a fic on 07-ghost) It is going to be somehow tragic but not in the sense of only deaths as in dying. There will be parts like that but I try to lighten the mood at times to balance things out. Be assured though that this fic will be somehow longer than The Apprentice. (I think it is going to be with the way I'm adding out details) Thank you so much for reviewing as always ^_^ really grateful here.


	4. Chapter 3

Wednesday, May 30, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Bookman dismissed the little girl after breakfast. He allowed her to roam about outside and see the town. She'll buy her own lunch and eat since he will be away for some time and return in the evening. She insisted on coming with him and see him work but he merely shook his head and left. She would have followed him and watch from afar but he has better observation skills than she does. He will be able to tell if she's trailing him.

Another reason is that she respects him. It isn't right to insist anymore on such a pointless feat. If he does not allow her to go, he has his reasons. And she thinks it will be too childish and immature of her to ask anymore.

Walking the streets, the little girl observes the people she passes by and how they work. She'll look at a few shops but not enter. She watches the other children her age play but only up to that point. She does not join them.

_She is an apprentice of Bookman. She has no time for childish games._

These lines she always say to herself whenever anything tempts her to act like the little girl she is. The persona she has now is childish since she is a child. Bookman seems to insist on most of the persona she has so far taken. It made it look like as if he was up to something but he merely shrugs it off. So she adds the character of being shy to avoid unneeded interaction with others.

She reasons out that she has not much experience with interaction and it may only cause problems. He lets it off for now and sadly smiles at her while not telling that he knows what she fears, _attachment_. She does not exactly fear it but she has heard about the dangers of forming one. She is pressured with her position of barely not making it to be his apprentice. No such details were told to her but she knows that there had been problems. She retains the exterior of being calm about it but that can't last long unless she does something which explains her actions.

"_Menina_, up here," a voice called out from the tree.

She looks up to see him in his miner get-up sitting on a branch.

"What are you doing there?"

"Get up here before anyone sees you," he says ignoring her question.

She does as told and started climbing up. He pulls her up to lessen the time and sat her next to him.

"Why here?" she asks.

"You have problems with people seeing and telling your old man," he replies casually not exactly explaining why of all places, a tree.

"He is not that old," she replies.

"But you call him that, don't you?"

"Only when I'm getting back at him."

Her tone of voice was turning childish as time passed. She keeps her part of the deal and tries not to show her slight annoyance. She is good with that.

"_Menina_, it is time to tell a tale," he says in a teasing manner. He can tell that she dislikes acting her age with all that serious demeanor. He can see what she is putting up to hide her child self. Normally, he would have been bored but it is amusing to watch the little girl who was almost the exact opposite of his niece.

His niece, Road acts so childishly and immaturely despite not being that young while the little girl does her best to remain calm and act mature to suit the requirements of being an apprentice to Bookman. She is too serious that it was amusing for him how serious she is as well in keeping her end of the bargain to get information.

This was just another one of his whims. When he gets bored, he'll just end things like he usually does.

"Tyki?"

The little girl calls him since he didn't seem to be listening.

"What did you say again?"

"There's a butterfly on you head," she points out. She looks curiously since it seemed so unusual. It didn't seem natural. She had seen a few butterflies from pictures, drawings and in one of their travels but not anything like this one. It was so pretty yet seemed so deadly. There was something different that she can sense but doesn't show it.

"A pretty little one, isn't it?" he asks after taking it from his head. Its wings flutters in agreement while sitting on his hand.

"What kind is it?" she asks. "Where did it come from? I haven't seen anything like it."

"That is because this little one was made by someone I know," he said with a deadly tone to his voice. One would have been scared but the little girl did her best to remain calm.

"Would you like to see a trick?" he asks ignoring the silence from the little girl.

She merely stared at him while thinking over his choice of words. She didn't understand him until he does something that makes her eyes widen in wonderment.

"How did you do that?" she asks after seeing the butterfly disappear between his hands.

"A trick. Didn't I say that I'd show you one?" he said while smiling.

"You did something like that before too," she replied while recalling the events of their last meeting before this one. "It wasn't exactly like that but you did something."

* * *

_Her persona was called Lawan. She and Bookman were in the next town stopping by for a few weeks deciphering a few papers. Bookman did that job and translated it into the clan's code while she was learning a new language besides history in books._

_She left the room as usual and looked around the small town. Surprisingly, Tyki was there again as if he followed them. She didn't know that he uses his golem called tease to keep track where they are going so if on a whim he wants to talk with the little girl after his stressful and unspeakable job, he can easily do so._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Mikk," she says politely as they walk to the edge of the town to avoid talk around other people._

_"_Menina_, _what shall I call you today?_" he asks in a tongue foreign to her ears._

_"What did you say?" she asks confused._

_"Do you not know that language, _menina_?"_

_"No. _Menina_?"_

_"It is Portuguese for little girl."_

_"You are Portuguese," she said as a statement instead of a question._

_"Not many people know that language. It will only seem like as if that is your name," he said as if it were a challenge. He is after all seeming to insinuate that he is giving her a name that he will call her every time they meet._

_She does not have a permanent name until she earns a title. She is now just an apprentice of Bookman. There are not even assurances yet that she will be a Bookman. She is merely an apprentice. If for a moment she shows something uncalled for, her position will be in danger._

_"Call me any name as you wish. I have no true name after all. It does not matter," she says calmly with no hint of emotion in her voice._

_"Indeed. Now, has anything much happened when we didn't meet?"_

_"Not really. The times wasn't very long. There is dirt on your..." she paused and blinked a few times. It was no longer there. She thought she saw something on his fore head that seemed like a mark of a cross. She disregarded it as dirt but looking closely, nothing was there as if it suddenly disappeared. Thinking back on things, she thought his eyes had glowed and his skin was darker. It wasn't now._

* * *

She didn't take much to mind what happened before but now she is curious. She just can't pass it up anymore.

"What are you, Tyki? You're skin turned gray. Your eyes were gold but now brown. I think I saw crosses on your forehead."

His smile from before disappears for awhile but does not turn into a frown. Before he spoke, a wide grin had formed, the creepy type of grin he wore before.

He isn't really supposed to give out information, only riddles is as much as he can give but he really wanted to see her reaction over something as outrageous as this.

"I'm a Noah of the Noah clan," he answers truthfully yet what he said didn't seem true to other people's ears if heard.

The little girl though made none of disbelief but rather more of curiosity. He had explained things before but no details. He had spoken of war but no particular names. He only had given her a gist of the situation. He said in ending that it was a tale for another time.

"Noah? From the bible?"

"Something like that but no. It is very different."

"Like the trick you just did?"

"The time, little girl. I need to be elsewhere. You wouldn't want Bookman to be suspicious now, do you?" he said as he got down and out of sight.

She frowns in frustration. He did it again, leaving before explaining things clearly. She wanted to know what it was he was not telling her yet. She can tell that he doesn't mind telling her but he is taking amusement by prolonging it.

* * *

Ezekeel: I hope Tyki is somehow retaining some of his character. He seems to do things on a whim and won't mind temporary attachments with humans. He seems fine dealing with kids with Road as an example. He is childish in a way with the nicknames he makes. He has that dangerous aura around him but his character can play it out so others won't take it much to mind.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please do tell me your opinions about it so I'd know how it was. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. Thanks if you did. Thanks for reading. ^_^

To: ThorongilAnime, Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^ Answering your question, I'm not really sure. In this site, it's hard to tell with pictures not really always indicating what gender you are. I was actually curious before already including other people I've read about but didn't really ask. And when you asked, it made me laugh but not in an insulting way, just surprised that it actually came up. I'm guessing.. a girl? if not, that leaves with the option of being a boy? (I apologize if I was wrong... can I just send out a tease of Tyki to confirm? that is if I can do such a thing. Hopefully it won't bite) How about me? Can you guess which gender I am? ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Tuesday, June 5, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

"I'm back," said the little girl as she entered the room.

"You're back early," said the red head as he was writing.

"You are too," replied the little girl.

"How was the day?"

"Nothing changes," said the little girl.

"Really? Here, I've borrowed a book from a lady down the street. It belonged to her nephew," said the red head as he handed her the worn out book that wasn't as thick as the usual books she reads.

"It's fiction," she replied as she observed the book.

She didn't bother commenting that the lady must have been pretty and they had lunch together or something. She noticed that Bookman does well in his work and serious somehow but he is still a guy. He may not be serious about that type of character but he plays that well, looking aloof and charming. You just have to tell him things which is very useful for the job. He tells her that she will have to learn how to do that but it can wait.

"Read it," he said simply with a tone that takes no complaints.

"Yes, Bookman," replied the little girl respectfully as she took a seat and started reading the book.

It was another children's book. There were pictures, each page was worn out but the lines are still readable and the pictures are somehow clear. The child who probably read this before kept on reading it until it wore. It is old but not too old.

It wasn't exactly a fairy tale but clearly similar to one. She read it within minutes and ended. Surprisingly, the ending was tragic. It was sadness she couldn't understand. Based on her other readings, it is considered a tragedy yet she couldn't understand clearly.

The reason for the ending to even turn out that way is due to the idiocy of the characters. They really should not have done things recklessly and on impulse. Almost every fiction book she was made to read consisted of such characters. Not many think over the past so history repeats itself.

She lightly smiled. Bookman was testing her again in away. He is reminding her of their job. Has he probably taken notice of her meetings with Tyki?

She knows that he has not yet figured out exactly but can tell that he has suspicions. She will have to be more careful or she'll just severe her ties with him. Things will be easier if she just did but that unusual man she knew wouldn't just give in. He'll just take amusement with her predicament and do things his way. She'll just have to be more careful and maybe think of a way so he will lose interest in giving trouble to her.

* * *

Waking up, the little girl notices something out the window. It looked similar to the butterfly she saw before. She looked to the other side to see the red head still asleep. She walks towards the window and opens it.

The butterfly presented a small note for her.

_Menina,_

_I'll be gone for awhile. I guess we won't be running to each other for quite some time. Be prepared with your interesting tales so that when we meet, I might tell you what you want to know._

After reading it, the butterfly took off with it. She closes the window and heads towards the bathroom for a change of clothes. Once the door closed, the red head got up and looked out the window. He saw nothing but wondered why the little girl did it.

He started sorting out their things. They will be leaving later in awhile. There's another place they need to go and their stay will probably be long, really long. He wonders how the little girl will deal with that. It will be one of the hardest things he will have to teach her.

The little girl finishes and leaves the bathroom which was entered by the red head. She looked around to see things already sorted out and ready for them to leave with. They'll just have a meal before the long journey then leave towards their next destination.

The place they were they will be staying is where an outbreak recently ended. Someone had already recorded the war. They will record the events that happened after including the protests and problems with reliefs.

Her next persona is Naomi, a girl who travels with her cousin that acts as a guardian to her. The stay will be somehow longer than the usual.

* * *

It seemed liked a habit for a little girl to read by the trunk of a tree. Taking in the air and basking under the sunlight, the little girl reads with concentration not bothering about the children playing nearby.

In that town, there were mostly children and women. Only a few men are there since the outbreak. Many have died and are being buried right now. Of those who survived, many are injured and the few left are working and repairing the damages. Not many really liked the outcome so some still cause trouble making time longer for everything to turn out well. Even the reliefs are not enough. There are many and not few who are sick and dying due to it.

The people of the town let the children and women work for manpower is not enough to revive the town. Only the littlest ones have free time as this to play around.

"Oh, look. It's the gloomy little girl with that cousin of hers who's a freak."

It seemed that due to the eye patch on his eye, they considered him freaky.

She remained silent despite the insult on her mentor. She must not be easily affected by such childish taunts. It will only cause trouble and it is no business of hers on how they wish to act. She has to finish this book today and report to the red head later.

They added more insults when she did not reply. No reactions were earned from her, only continued seriousness in the book she is reading.

"She must be mute."

"A mute gloomy girl."

"She looks like a ghost too."

"A monster at that."

"The white lady."

"But she's too small to be a lady."

She was in her own world not bothering with them. She didn't seem affected by their words. They are only ink on paper.

Irritated be the noise instead of words, she walks away to a different side and continued reading.

A young boy who is only a year or two older than her approached. It seemed like as if he was observing her since awhile ago. She just ignored him and went on with what she was doing.

"Aren't you going to play with them?" he asked as he approached her then sat beside her. She didn't take this much to mind and continued reading. Maybe, if she continued doing that, he will leave her alone.

"Hey, you're supposed to answer when asked," he said complaining yet held gentleness in his tone. It was a bit different from her mentor who held a deeper voice and a tone that often changes. Bookman tried to be gentle with his tone but it wasn't really gentle since the words he says are contradicting. There are only a few times that it seems genuine but no one must know that.

"I don't even know you," she replied then closed her book. She was ready to leave but he pulled her hand to stop her.

"Well, my name is Ellis. What's yours?" he said with a smile.

"You don't need to know," she said ready to leave but he won't letter.

"Come on, it won't hurt to tell. I want to be your friend," he said still smiling.

"Friend? Why? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to. You looked lonely," he reasoned out.

"I was alone not lonely. There's a difference," she said childishly.

Her current persona is childish in that aspect and not that good with people. The way she finds out things is by simply being there not being taken much of notice. If they see her, they'll only say, 'She's a child. She won't remember what we say.' It was that way of gathering information that is her forte. It is a bit different in what her mentor can do. He can do a lot and in different ways. He is just that good and she still has a lot to learn.

He still won't let go so she gave a kick at him in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt! What did you do that for?" he said holding his stomach.

It's not like she will get scolded by doing this. Bookman hardly scolds her. It was on simpler things like fixing her hair and organizing things that he was somehow strict. He wouldn't scold her for her methods since he won't know anyway. He can but he won't so that's safe.

If the boy tells on her to his parents, he will only be teased by other kids his age. She has observed enough that most boys at that age won't do that and get revenge on their own. But unlike most boys who were a bully, he was kind and that is another advantage for her.

After hearing his complaints, she ran off not bothering to make insults.

Entering the market, she reverts back to calmness and searched for a new place to read at the other side of the town.

* * *

Ezekeel: Hope you enjoyed it :) I wonder how things will turn out? Naturally, I know. Hope you like it ^_^ Thank you for taking your time to read this. I know the little girl's persona's are quite similar, it will take some time before she takes on others that are different. She is still only learning after all.

To: ThorongilAnime, Thank you for reviewing. And yes, I've read it. You're right, it reveals so much :) I look forward to reading the next chapter of that one ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Monday, June 11, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 04

Time passes by quickly. It had already been a year at most since I left the order, a year since my predecessor died and a year since 'Lavi' supposedly _died_. I do well as always in hiding emotions. I had been trained to do so ever since I was a child that is if you considered me a child at that time with the way I acted.

As far as things I know possible, the little girl with me has no idea of my past. I do wonder at times how she'll react upon finding out... not much reaction, perhaps. That is the way I'm training her and how I have this feeling of regret of doing so.

I wanted to give her the chance to live and see the world in our travels but seeing the world as it is is not as great as it sounds. We focus more on what is not so great about it... the wars, rebellion, outbreaks, deaths, illnesses, murder and so much more.

I am really not quite cut out to be Bookman. How I often say that yet try to disprove it with my acting. I can play the part but sanity is something I am losing or rather something that I had lost since long ago. My selfishness is the only thing keeping me here. I enjoy each time I spend with her.

Companionship is really the best medicine for lone men like my kind. I can't call it friendship, that is absurd, impossible... something that should be discarded or hidden when deemed impossible to get rid off. It is what gave such torment to me that day when Road peered inside my mind. I broke back then but how could I be considered broken if from the beginning, I was never in the right mind.

I wonder how long can I keep the little girl beside me. She is strong and very willful while I am a manipulative and lying bastard. I hardly smile as I do back then as Lavi but I still do around her. He is still alive after all despite the records saying that he isn't. I am still alive and living even if in secret.

Will there come a time I can come out freely again and this time with no restrictions?

I laugh at this if I can. What an impossible wish?

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 05

It had only been a few weeks since my last log containing secrets that will kill me. I commit such treasonous acts repeatedly. The habit of burning it afterwards is a good thing since I'm losing my touch in coding my words well with no holes.

The numbers I write here aren't even accurate. All are piles of fictitious lies yet in lies, I write the truth.

There is something weird going on. I wonder what... The little girl is acting suspiciously. I had not clearly seen it with my own eyes but observation is enough to be able to tell.

I'm supposed to make sure and check it out well but I'm letting her off somehow. Is it right to give her so much freedom despite the chains of warnings?

Gramps...

-crosses out-

My predecessor... does it matter which ever name I call him?

Gramps did give me freedom in the past but not as much as I am giving to the little girl. I really have to be careful but I don't want her to be buried down by all the clan's code. They don't exactly know every detail but I am aware that they observe us from time to time which is why I lose their tails on purpose while making it seem like I'm not.

They don't try hard to make sure in following since why waste time on outsiders? That is something I take advantage of.

The little girl is stirring. I need to burn this fast. Why am I even bothering to writ-

* * *

Parchment burns and turn to dust. The smell of the flame setting fire on paper made the little girl curious as to why the red head is burning paper again at night. She is indeed aware that he did it before but never really asked.

She is curious now so words formed and were released.

"Bookman, what are you burning the paper for?" her voice still sounded sleepy.

"It's nothing. Why don't you go back to sleep? I've got lots of things for you to work on," said the red head trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, Bookman," she replied while lying back down. Bookman refused to tell so she won't ask no more. Prying won't do.

Curiosity is fine but there is always a _limit_.

* * *

Ezekeel: This isn't as long as the other chapters but I hope to make up for it in the next one. It will get really long as far as I'm going. Hoping you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

To: ThorongilAnime, thank you for always telling me your opinions. I'm really happy and grateful. I'm not exactly answering your question but it will be somehow revealed after 2 or 3 chapters. Eyepatch-kun is also missing his screen time so I decided to make this chapter focusing on him but it still screams Bookman somehow. He'll find his way somehow in the next chapters. Let's just wait and see. It will focus for a few more time with the little girl but after that I'm getting back at eyepatch-kun and permhead.

I'm not sure but does AU mean like somehow according to the writer? There are changes to their character somehow? while canon is the one in the original series? If yes, can I describe it to be in between? Their characters will be somehow changed yet part of them will retain. There are reasons why though which will be further explained in the next chapters.

Thanks for reading. (smiling here happily that you guys took your time to read this.)


	7. Chapter 6 & 7

Thursday, June 14, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 6 & 7  
**

The little girl headed back to their room. She placed the book she was reading amongst others then took a seat next to the window. There are still a few more hours before Bookman returns. He just wouldn't let her come with him whenever he leaves to go to the field. He keeps on saying that it is something she won't be able to take yet.

How she wanted to prove him wrong, she wouldn't though and couldn't yet. Looking out the window, she sees the sun shining but not that brightly due to the clouds. Everything she was told to do was done. Speed can be a a bad thing at times. Now, she has to think of things to pass the time else endure it.

Tapping her fingers on the desk, she thinks of useful things to do. She can go out again to observe but nothing ever changes and Tyki won't be there. She won't be seeing him for awhile... not that she cares.

There is that young boy who claimed he wanted to be her friend but such a thing is just absurd. She cannot make friends. Such a thing is unheard of for an apprentice of Bookman. How alike apprentice and master were in thinking on that aspect but neither knew or just didn't say it out loud.

Maybe, the young boy can be just an acquaintance... someone to pass the time with. She can also ask information from him. Yes, a source he can be... she can find out things from him like she does with Tyki. Based on what she has observed, he looked easy compared to Tyki who speaks with riddles. How those annoy her almost all the time, the riddles and unfinished information. She will make sure to get hold of all of it the next time they meet.

Closing the door, she heads out into the streets and started looking for the young boy. Bookman did tell her to try and blend with the people. Doing so will help gather information. What she is getting isn't that valuable yet but the skill when mastered will give her those easily.

"Naomi!" a boy calls out to her.

Turning around, she sees the young boy. This is a good chance to practice and so she started with her persona's character.

"How did you know my name?" she asked in a tone sounding innocent making her look much younger than she actually is like always.

"I heard it from some people."

Bookman taught her to take advantage of what she has and looking much younger than her actual age somehow does.

"Who?" she said while acting like the child she is. Her head is slightly tilted, her face asks the question clearly and her hands are together in front of her.

This act often lets other people's guard down. In her situation it works best compared to others. The expression on her face is actually enough and only supported by her other gestures.

"You don't really know them."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked childishly.

"You've been only here for a few days."

"Then show me around?" she said trying to make it sound like a request but it somehow sounded sharp. She still can't avoid completely of her habit going straight to the point. She often does that to the Portuguese man who avoids things easily. The red head is somehow truthful when speaking to her so it wasn't much of a problem. His actions that are a lie is mostly towards other people instead of her. There are a few times he keeps things from her but there is always a reason while the Portuguese man just felt like it.

"Sure," said the young boy slightly surprised that the girl was more open compared to their first meeting.

"How old are you?" she asks casually.

"Ten. How about you?"

"We're the same age," she replied with slight surprise for she thought he was at least a year or two older. "But I'm almost eleven."

"No kidding? I thought you were younger," he said with surprise but held no tone of insult or mockery to his voice. It was quite unusual. It was honest yet not sharp unlike her tongue.

"Who's that? He seems to be waving at you," she said pointing to the direction.

"That's my uncle. He might have news about my dad," said Ellis rushing in that direction. The young girl followed to see what will go on.

She couldn't hear from her distance but she could see their expression of sadness. She does not know the exact details but can tell that it wasn't good news. He confirmed it after apologizing for suddenly leaving her alone.

He explained that his father's corpse had been found and had been dead for quite some time. Ellis held a sad look. Tears stream down his face while sitting next to her in silence. Her expression sympathized with him but inside she didn't feel anything at all, not even pity.

* * *

She returned a bit delayed to the room with a red head lying on the floor on his back. Arms were at his side with papers scattered everywhere. This isn't really a scene expected of a Bookman but no one will really know but the two of them. She concluded that he overworked himself again. She can tell that he purposely gives her lighter work compared to his despite her requests for more to be done.

He reasons out instead that he needs someone to look around and she still has a lot to learn before she can take the load he takes.

Crouching down, she reaches for the scattered parchment after carefully placing the ink in place. After organizing the papers, she proceeds to try and wake up the exhausted red head.

"Bookman, Bookman, wake up," she said in her usual tone.

Eyes opened quickly and a smile faced the little girl.

"Good morning?" he said while sitting up.

"It's still evening, Bookman. It's almost time for dinner. Is there anything needed to be done?" she asks.

"Nothing really. You fixed the papers for me so... let's eat," he said enthusiastically.

Despite being tired, he seemed lively.

"You're cheerful today," she said.

"That's cause I met this really pretty girl," he starts saying but was hit in the head by the little girl.

"Tal, stop saying things like that. Who is older again?" she complains childishly.

"I am so you better learn so respect, little girl," teased the red head. How that line brings back old memories... but instead of little girl, he was called brat or imbecile and most of the time it was an idiot.

He laughed at the painful memories, as in literally painful. The smacks he received from the old panda really hurt.

"Bookman?" she asks since he seem out of it again.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. Come on," he said as they went to the dining area.

Sitting down, they started eating as the food was placed down.

"So have you made any friends?" he casually asks before sipping down all the soup.

"I made an acquaintance," she says calmly before taking in the sliced chicken on the fork.

"What's his name?" he asks as if it were nothing before biting down the food.

"How'd you know it was a he?"

"You're a girl," he childishly reasoned.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I just know things," he teased.

"Tal, it's not funny. I am just a kid," she said understanding his meaning behind another meaning. Her reply was for other people who heard while he knows the message on her eyes that says, 'Just ask what you want to ask or say what you want to say.'

"I thought I was a kid too," he played on but she understood what he meant to say, 'Be careful. I've been through that as well.'

"Yes, yes," she replied. 'Yes, Bookman. I'll be careful.'

* * *

"Naomi, what are you reading?" asked the young boy curiously.

"Can't you read the title?"

"No. What is it about? I can't read," he honestly admitted despite the short hesitation.

"History," she simply said not bothering to console him.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Anything that I can learn from?"

"How about tomorrow? I'll be finished by then and got nothing much to do in the afternoon."

"That would be nice," he said in a grateful manner while smiling.

The little girl's lip formed a smile back but she couldn't understand it at all. A smile was just a smile, most people lie with it yet the young boy's looks so honest.

Going back, she remembered how she easily just agreed to teach a few things to the young boy. She did as if by reflex but knows that there won't be a problem. It's not like she'll get attached. Nothing will happen. Things will work out fine. Everything will be fine.

* * *

The little girl taught the older boy what she knows. She started off by teaching him how to read the letters than words. They got along just fine. He defended her when she was being bullied. It had already been a month and a few weeks. Bookman noticed something but didn't say anything until this time.

"Are you getting attached to this boy, Naomi?" he asked in a serious tone but deep down, he was happy that the little girl finally made a friend. Another thought conflicts in his mind though that the attachment will only hurt her.

"No," she said in a serious tone. She was not getting attached. It wasn't like that at all. She's just feeling a little different than the usual.

"We'll have to leave when you do. It will be dangerous. You know that," he warned in regret.

"Yes, Bookman."

She stopped meeting with him and engrossed herself in studying to make sure such a thing won't happen. She and Bookman are only passing ink in this history. There is no need for a deep bond to be formed. There is not even a bond.

* * *

Time passed somehow slowly ever since she stopped meeting with the young boy. She got bored easily enough and didn't know what to do with her spare time. Bookman notices the unease with the little girl who does not understand the feeling. He knew he was right that the little girl got attached and this is how it is turning out.

"I.. no such thing happened, Bookman. He's just a boy my age, an acquaintance and nothing more. He's so naive and annoying. I have no time to bother with someone like him," she defended.

"Lia, what did I tell you about lying?" scolded the red head with hands on his waist. His tone wasn't that serious and seemed like that of an angry child but the situation _is_ bad.

"It's Naomi. That was my first name. And I'm... not lying!"

"Naomi, why don't you go see him?" said the red head while lightly smiling.

"Why?"

"It's best to settle things. Why don't you tell him a bit about yourself and why it would be hard for you to stay friends?"

"He's not my... friend," said the little girl trying her best to remain calm and indifferent.

Why is Bookman saying that to her? She couldn't understand. She was not attached. He is not her friend. Nothing is bothering her.

"Little girl, I said it's fine. Go before we leave," said the red head while ruffling the hair of the little girl then gave a bright smile. "It isn't good to leave problems behind without settling them."

* * *

"Naomi!" a cheerful voice said despite the person owning it lying on bed looking sick.

"Ellis? Why are you in bed?" asked the young girl concerned.

"I just feel a bit sick. That's all. Nothing to worry about. I'm glad that you're here. I haven't seen you for a long time. I thought you left without saying goodbye," said the young boy with a smile.

She is saying goodbye though. She has to severe this tie despite how Ellis is giving her consideration.

She feels too spoiled by him. He is being too kind to her.

'I am leaving...' she was about to say but words did not come out. She didn't know what to say to her... friend. He is her friend and the very first one. Bookman is her teacher and Tyki is her informant. She can't call them friends for she shouldn't have any.

If she does, they might leave because she knows that what she is seeing is _no longer _real.

"Why are you crying, Naomi?" asked the young boy concerned. "You should be smiling. I like seeing you smile. Can you please smile? I know you weren't going to stay long but at least before you leave, I wanted to see you."

His voice was so cheerful, honest and sounding so innocent, it became unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Ellis. I'm sorry," she repeatedly said.

"Why are you sorry, Naomi? You did nothing wrong. Thank you for coming back," he said brightly smiling.

"I'm really sorry, Ellis. And you shouldn't be thanking me, I should be the one doing that. You waited. You really waited."

"Of course, I would. And now I'll be going with you in every journey. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, it will be. I never believed in such things but I do in you. You are the few of the many people I met that I can really trust."

"Haven't I told you that already? I may not be that smart as you but I can be someone you can trust," he said again never ceasing to smile.

"Yeah, you did," she said smiling to the illusion as it disappeared.

She didn't ask why he was in bed because he might be very ill but rather... she knew that the place she visited wasn't his room but rather his grave. He was already dead when she asked about him. He was already very ill from the start but hid it from her.

Ever since she stopped meeting with him, he still waited and kept coming until his body gave out. He died without her knowing.

She came to his grave to scream at him for not waiting and telling her but she didn't when he appeared.

Instead, she apologized and gave a last smile before he disappeared and the last smile that will ever come from her, it might be.

She smiled for him and now that he's gone, it was just too painful. She couldn't let it happen. It will never happen again. She will be careful. She will no longer be attached. People are so foolish. She need not be attached to them. They only create bias.

She won't let this happen again.

There is no need for a heart. It will stop and so the pain will no longer be there.

There is no need for such an emotion. There is no need for emotion. The only hinder and create problems. She will have to stop for real so nothing like that will ever happen again.

* * *

Ezekeel: This is probably the longest chapter... maybe it's because I decided to fit in 2 chapters in one so that the chapter number will correspond with the ones on that box where the list of chapters are.

I hope you like this one guys although I think I'll like the next one better. It will go back to eyepatch-kun and permhead who didn't show up much here in this chapter. Tyki didn't really show up. He was only mentioned.

It is sad but I hope you still like it. Tragically, this is part of a Bookman's life including the apprentice. Please wait for the next chapter. Things will really happen there. I'm so excited to put it up but I still need to proofread it and add details. Hopefully it's up within the weekend or the next week.

To: ThorongilAnime - Yes, I've read 'Interview with the Noah' and trying to ask if I can use the nickname permhead. That fanfic is just one of the best for me. Thanks for reviewing :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday, June 17, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

With no sun outside, people start going back while some come and go in the nightlife. One of which a red head sits by the counter drinking. People wouldn't mean to stare but he is quite unusual due to the black patch on his eye along with that eye-catching red colored hair. He didn't look that old but legal enough to drink. Smiles were on his face as he drinks each glass as if there was no tomorrow.

"Who would have thought you would be drinking like this again, eyepatch-kun? I thought last time was the last time," said a Portuguese man who sat beside the drunk red head.

He grinned wildly at the thought. Things were getting a bit boring lately and he hasn't seen the little girl yet. Their meetings weren't exactly exciting but just like the time he spent with his past friends, there is just the feeling that doesn't bore him.

"No, perm-head. I'm the one who thought that that was the last time I saw you," said the red head who managed to say the words clearly despite looking so drunk and out of it.

"You look down," said Tyki after making an observation of such a clear situation. Bookmen don't exactly drink just because they felt like it and waste money on it. They tend to be wise about what they do and this particular Bookman isn't doing his job at all so... _something happened_.

"I'm not down. Bookmen don't feel down. We don't have emotions," said the red head drunkenly yet a sense of cheerfulness was tried to be shown. Nothing should bother him. He shouldn't be even doing this but he has to release something somehow at least once.

"Denying it again, just like the last time we met," said Tyki before he took a sip from the drink he just ordered upon arriving.

"That has been a long time. A year," said the red head who tried fishing out more money from his pocket for another drink but found none.

"What happened with you then?" said Tyki as he paid the bartender to give another drink for the already drunken red head.

"You don't need to know," said the red head as he gulped everything down from his free drink.

"You owe me for not ratting you out."

"Not my problem."

"What if the little girl learns of it?" said Tyki sneakily with a wide grin on his face as he waited for the expression on the red head's face.

"What little girl?" he pretended not knowing.

"The one following you around," said Tyki knowingly.

"No one is supposed to know about her, perm-head," said Lavi with a warning look.

"Sure, sure, I won't tell," said Tyki as he took another sip.

"How'd you even know? Wait... you're seeing her!" Lavi said surprised for a short moment then angry.

"She's kid, eyepatch-kun. I'm not that desperate," played Tyki.

"Not that way. You were the one from the window and why she's cheerful at times. I shouldn't have given her too much freedom. I..."

"Your kind doesn't even have freedom. Why take what is left?"

"Perm-head, you are not allowed to see her again," warned Lavi.

"Who are you? Her father? Or are you jealous?" Tyki teased.

"I'm her guardian and she's a kid."

"That's what I told you. I'm not that desperate. But maybe you're jealous of her?"

"I am not desperate, perm-head. Maybe, you are. What happened? Did all the ladies turn you down?"

"That will never happen, eyepatch-kun. I'm the Noah of Pleasure."

"Sure, sure and I'm the slave of all boredom."

"Supposedly your kind is boring but what you are doing now is just plain funny, eyepatch-kun."

"Why were you seeing her, perm-head?" said Lavi with a warning tone. He didn't play with the long jokes anymore and got back to the point.

"I told you I'm not that desperate, _Bookman_," said Tyki with a mocked emphasis on his title. The red head being all serious again is turning out to be boring but he finds the conflict within the young man amusing.

"What were you telling her, _Noah_?"

"Nothing that needs worry. How about _you_? **_What_** are _you_ doing, _Bookman_? I thought Bookmen don't just take care of a little girl like that."

Messing with the red head is turning out a good way to pass time. It was much more fun than his previous mission.

The tension was rising and some people started to look in their direction. The red head changed the atmosphere and went back to being drunk.

"Mind your own beeswax, perm-head. You've got something to do, don't cha?" he said childishly while words were slurred.

"You really are funny, eyepatch-kun. You didn't change much at all over the year."

"Call me Bookman even if you're mocking me. My name's not eyepatch, perm-head."

"Then stop calling me perm-head."

"Thick glasses."

"Idiot rabbit."

"Hey! Yuu-chan's... _the only one who calls me that_," he started saying but didn't continue the next line.

"Why had you taken her in as an apprentice? Was it Lavi?"

"I'm Lavi... no I'm Bookman. How do you know she's my apprentice?"

"You're drunk. Your words are all wrong."

"I'm not, just depressed."

"You'll get into loads of trouble, eyepatch-kun. You just said Bookmen are never down."

"I know that already and that is still true. Bookmen are never down in general but some are."

"I bet those some is just you."

"I'm not betting anything with you, cheating perm-head."

"You're getting worse with your nicknames. You used to be so creative, eyepatch-kun. You just took that from what I called Cheating Boy A."

"So what? I don't care. Just leave me alone, perm-head."

"Let me guess. You weren't really planning on making her your apprentice."

"I was..." _but I don't want to anymore._

"You look like you're about to throw up, eyepatch-kun."

"No, I'm not. Give me another drink."

"You're so drunk already."

"Why aren't you?"

"The little girl will be worried."

"She's asleep and why mention her?"

"You know she isn't."

"Perm-head is in big trouble too," Lavi playfully said the truth. Both of them were in deep shit but tonight they will drink it all away.

"I am always in trouble."

"Yes, yes, perm-head the troublemaker," Lavi sang drunkenly.

"And so are you, eyepatch-kun."

The Portuguese man laughs with him then joins him in more drinking. It really was just like last time that was supposedly the last time.

* * *

After drinking, Lavi was so drunk, he couldn't move. Tyki brings him back to the room after not spying on them earlier by sending out one of his tease. The little girl opens the door slightly surprised to find the red head drunk and the fact that the Portuguese man is with him.

"Why are you here, Tyki?" she asks curiously since their agreement states that Bookman doesn't know about their meetings. Something must have happened or the older man just did it on a whim again. The little girl noticed how he does things like that when he gets bored.

"I'm bringing back the drunk," said Tyki as he dropped the heavy and drunken load on the doorstep. He took a cigarette from his pocket to light but the little girl stopped him.

"Why is Bookman drunk? Why are you with him?"

"Happened to meet, that's all," he claimed then took another cigarette.

"Don't smoke. Can you help me place him there?" she asked. It will be hard for a little girl like her after all to carry the weight of any grown man.

"Sure, sure," said Tyki as he grabbed the red head by the collar then unceremoniously threw him on the bed waking the red head with pain.

"That hurt!" exclaimed the now awaken red head.

"Water?" the girl simply asked as she offered a glass.

The red head took it but his mind was still in a daze.

The little girl faced the Portuguese man and made an observation.

"You don't look drunk but you smell."

"I can drink as much as I can with no problem."

"And you can leave now," said a red head who seemed better off compared to just now.

"I just arrived," reasoned Tyki.

"You may leave now."

"Yes, yes. I'll be leaving then," said Tyki heading out the door.

"And don't ever come back," said Lavi with a warning.

The little girl just stared with confusion. Things just happened way to quickly since she woke up hearing footsteps by the door.

"Bookman?" she asks trying to see if she can get anything at all.

"Just go to sleep," he said.

"Yes, Bookman," she answers. It seems nothing will be said that early morning.

And so they went to sleep.

* * *

Ezekeel: Tyki and Lavi are back/ Eyepatch-kun and perm-head are back (i already have permission to use perm-head as a nickname, i got it from 'interview with the noah'... the name's just stuck). This chapter somehow focuses on them and reveals something and yet at the same time nothing. :) You will probably know about it in the next chapters. Things will be further explained and I hope you like it. Do tell me what you think of it. Please review. I'll try to update the next one within the week or next.

To: ThorongilAnime - True, I do wish there will be a continuation and that Tyki and Lavi will meet again as friends instead of enemies. Hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday, June 30, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

The red head was up later than the usual mornings and missed breakfast. The little girl was nowhere to be found. Only a note was there.

'Outside. The medicine's there,' it simply said.

He took the glass of water then drank the medicine. He lied back in bed afterwards. He'll just have the talk with the little girl when she comes back.

* * *

"You look down, _menina_," said Tyki observing her expression.

"I'm not down."

"Both of you are such denials," said Tyki with a sigh as he took a cigarette out to light. The little girl snatched it from him as always then threw it away.

"Why are you here, Tyki?" she asked ignoring his statement.

"I said I brought home the drunk."

"That was this morning," she stated while looking back on the scenery that only showed the run down corner of the town.

"True. That's what I said," he says while taking another cigarette.

"What do you want, Tyki?" she asked with a hand about to snatch it but he backed away and lit it.

"I was just bored," he said releasing smoke after placing it.

"How did you really know Bookman? You _always_ skip the details," replied the little girl not bothering to take it anymore.

"We met during the war," he said while combing the strands of her hair and braided the sides together.

"But a Bookman doesn't take sides," said the little girl standing still so the braid won't get messed up.

"They do create temporary alliances," he said finishing then tied it with a white ribbon from his pocket.

"So he made one?" said the little girl as small hands touched his work. She does know that such circumstances are possible and only asked it to confirm.

"Maybe," he said while puffing out a smoke.

"So you're not telling me anything again?"

"Why don't you ask the red head?"

"He will tell in time," she said as if she were quoting a line in a book. Annoyance can be seen on her face at the injustice of the adults. Even if her age and looks place her as a child, she is a Bookman's apprentice yet they won't tell anything to her.

"Wait a while longer," he said.

"Sure, I will," she said while trying her best to hide the irritation. If she does show it, he will only tease her about it.

* * *

The red head gets up and walks over to his temporary desk. He takes out the parchment and ink then started writing really fast in codes.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 06

Things are going out of proportion. It hadn't even been long since I last wrote again.

The little girl finally made a friends but he died. Deaths were expected of the job. I know it and yet I hate it.

I know the reasons, the answers yet I still ask why death is inevitable?

I know the truth, I've known it so long.

I tried cheering her up. I tried making her think different things but the change is there.

She even said that I shouldn't be bothered by her reaction. She apologized for being so affected when she has been warned many times already.

I just comforted her. We left and I gave her a new name, persona.

I saw a bar and decided getting drunk while thinking things through.

Should I continue this craziness or end it?

Then Tyki appears just like last time. He always shows up whenever he feels like it. Living long makes you really bored easily. Their kind don't age at all. He still looks the same.

I said things I shouldn't have but I know he won't tell anyone. We aren't exactly friends nor we trust each other that well but we just know telling won't be a problem.

He hears out my dilemma and he knows about Lia... the little girl.

I acted that way to know how much he knows and how close he is.

He has been seeing her for quite some time. And he is enjoying seeing this expression on my face.

I will beat that him up many times when I'm not drunk. If he dares show up at all.

It really is just like last time after gramps died.

He saw me getting drunk...

* * *

Tyki entered the bar to surprisingly find the red head there. His expression is similar at that time in the ark when Allen commented with no change of expression at how common stripping men to their underwear had been to him.

"Oh, it's you perm-head."

"What are you doing here, eyepatch-kun? You're alive?" he asks while taking a seat next to him and ordered a drink.

"Lavi's dead. I'm alive. There's a difference. I'm not crystal type though like the two of them," he said showing his little hammer then hid it back again.

"It looks more like Lavi is alive. I never thought Bookman was allowed to do something like this."

"I have a lot of tolerance with alcohol."

"Seems like you're exceeding it."

"I'm not. I'm just pretending."

"Aren't you always?"

"True..." _I always do that it hurts._

He did not utter the last words but his expression betrayed him.

"Something hurts, Bookman?"

"Nothing does perm-head. You heard wrong and nothing," said the red head drunkenly but still took another glass.

"Right, I didn't," he said taking a sip from his drink.

He watches in amusement at the dilemma of the 'used to be' apprentice who now succeeded his master. He should have destroyed the innocence upon seeing it but didn't since the irony and humor of the events are just interesting. He has nothing to do to pass time due to the earl making more preparations like before.

It can be said that this day was like a day off for him. He isn't a Noah at the moment.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" said the red head after placing down the glass.

"What will be in it for me?" he asked with a grin.

"You'll enjoy it."

"What?" Tyki asked curiously.

"Destroy my innocence," the red head said with no hesitation.

* * *

Ezekeel: Thank you for taking your time to read. I apologize if it's more than a week late. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. Adults are all mean for not telling anything to little ones like Lia. :) Hope you like this one even if I think it looks like a cliff hanger. And yes, Tyki will appear for the sake of doing so because he is bored.

To: xXRedxXxMidnightXx - Thanks for the review :) I'm happy hearing what you think about the fic and the little girl won't die literally, I guess the atmosphere makes it seem to be in a way but it's not bad to feel that way. She is in a sense not literally, dying... so it's understandable? Hope you like this one.

This chapter is for all the readers and reviewers. I'm happy that people read this :) Hoping it gets more interesting as more is revealed and not said because not saying anything means something.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, July 17, 2012

* * *

Ezekeel: To clarify things since I just noticed I wasn't exactly clear. The drunk scene from the chapter before this is different from the one before that. The one before this chapter is Lavi getting drunk after leaving the order and becoming Bookman. It was the one Lavi and Tyki kept talking about as the _last time_. You'll know what happened after here.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_"Hey, can you do me a favor?" said the red head after placing down the glass._

_"What will be in it for me?" he asked with a grin._

_"You'll enjoy it."_

_"What?" Tyki asked curiously._

_"**Destroy my innocence**," the red head said with no hesitation._

Tyki gave a surprised look then laughed really hard.

"You're very funny, eye patch-kun."

"Ne, perm-head. I was serious."

He looked more like drunken serious though because of the alcohol.

"You sure are eager."

"So it will end."

"It sounds boring though, eye patch-kun. You're too willing to lose. No fight at all is boring."

"So what? You just have to, perm-head. Stop complaining. You get to crush innocence for free now."

"And then?"

"That's it."

"Convince me if you really want me to destroy it."

"You're the one who's gonna do that, not me. Come on, perm-head, please?" begged Lavi too seriously that Tyki laughed.

Fine, eye patch-kun has a point, he is enjoying this since _this_ does not happen everyday.

_And this_ never happens at all.

'After so much convincing,' Tyki stands up and pays for the drinks. He dragged the drunken red head outside by the back of his shirt.

When they reached an alley, he threw the red head on the ground then took a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it with the lighter than smoked until the young man regained consciousness.

"Perm-head?" he asked with eyes trying to focus his sight.

"I don't have all night, eye patch-kun."

"Huh?"

"Your innocence."

"Ne, perm-head, I'm not like that."

"Drunken idiot eye patch-kun, your weapon."

"Oh," the red head merely said then hands tried looking in his pockets.

"Here, catch it, perm-head," said the red head as he threw the small hammer towards the Portuguese man.

"Why do I find this humorous and boring?" asked Tyki while throwing out the cigarette in his mouth then focused his attention on the small hammer in his hands.

"Just destroy it, perm-head. Don't take so long," Lavi complained.

"Sure, sure," said Tyki as he crushed the forsaken crystal in his hands. "There it's all done."

"That was fast," said Lavi.

"Would you have liked it slower and hear it slowly break?"

"I don't care either way," said Lavi then laughed but it seemed forced.

"You're crying, eye patch-kun," said Tyki.

"I'm not," the young man denied while wiping the tears away then laughed hysterically. "I'm not. Ha... ha... ha..."

"You're funny, _Bookman_. Really funny. I never see anything like this at all."

"Right, you're right. This is funny. This whole scene is, perm-head. A Bookman is crying. A used to be exorcist just asked his innocence to be destroyed. And a Noah helped. Everything is just funny."

And they laughed to their 'drunken' ways.

* * *

When the little girl returned, it was as if nothing happened. The red head was quietly writing a log and welcomed her back like the usual.

She would have asked things. She wanted to ask a lot of things but he carried that air again that says he won't for now.

He gave her ink and paper with a few instructions. The rest of the day ended like that and then the next morning, they left.

They just packed up their things then left on the train towards the next town. The little girl looked at the red head curiously as if trying to ask what just happened but he was just quiet.

He was quiet all throughout the journey... something must have happened bad.

When can she find out why? This wasn't like the red head at all.

* * *

"Little girl, little girl, wake up. We're here," the red head said.

A pair of mismatched eyes blinked a few times before fully awakening.

"Bookman?"

"We're here, Kisha."

"I'm up," she said standing.

"Let's go," he simply said with no explanations as they got off and into the streets of another unfamiliar town.

The little girl's ears pick up voices speaking a language she does not understand.

"Where are we, Bookman?"

He did not answer and continued dragging her hand further into the crowd until they reached a place they might be staying in. It was a small house belonging to a young lady with hair simply combed into a low ponytail. She wasn't that tall but still as pretty as some of the girls the red head has his eyes on. He wasn't playful today though and seriously conversed with her.

The lady nodded her head then let apprentice and master enter her house. She brings them to a vacant room where they settled down their things.

"If you need anything. I will be in the kitchen."

The line was so common. How many times has it been said?

"Kisha," Bookman started speaking after the long silence when they were unpacking. "My little sister, we're staying here for a few days to earn some money for our journey. We didn't have enough and thankfully the lady let us stay with her for awhile. You have to help with the chores though and I'll look for work outside..."

He looked like he was about to say more but didn't when his eyes closed shut while the rest of him collapsed towards the floor.

The little girl's eyes widened and it took some time before it registered to her that the red head collapsed. She rushed to his side and tried dragging him towards the bed.

"Bookman," she tried calling out to him but he was out for good at that time.

* * *

Ezekeel: A lot of things happened in this chapter despite being just around a thousand words. More explanations will be in the next chapter that will hopefully appear within the week or next week. More reasons will be revealed too in the other chapters. I'll try to catch up with the time I hadn't updated. Excuses will be excuses so I won't say it anymore. Thanks for taking your time to read this :)

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. Your reviews always make me smile and laugh at times. I'm so grateful to you and sorry if this chapter is a bit late. I hope you like this one. I think I did despite all the things that happened. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Monday, July 23, 2012

* * *

Ezekeel: I'm sorry if the little girl will often have a change of names. It is part of being an apprentice though so please excuse that reason. (but do admit that some of you sometimes look forward to what it will be. i often try to pick unique and unusual names for the fun of it and some of those have actual meanings.)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Bookman!" the little girl said with worry as she tried waking him up. Earlier, she tried to transfer him to the bed but her strength couldn't carry his weight. She would be calm if it were like the usual but this has never happened before.

She figures that he might have gotten sick obviously but she doesn't really know what to do. Luckily, the lady heard her and asked what is going on.

The little girl explained how he suddenly collapsed and is somehow sick.

The lady named Maerie told the girl to help carry him to the bed then wait for her there by the red head's side. On a count of three, they raised him from the floor and placed him on the bed near the window. The little girl watched the red head looking in pain.

She did encounter other people getting sick like this but what worried her is the fact that Bookman got sick. She knows that he isn't the type to suddenly collapse like that. Something is happening and bothering him.

She watched Maerie take care of him. She sat by the side observing and not being able to do anything to help except for small errands.

"You're quite lucky that you're here. It would have been harder elsewhere. People here don't like the outsiders much."

Just like some people from the clan.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now watch over him. Make sure he drinks this after eating when he wakes up. I'll be leaving."

* * *

The red head was mumbling words and names. The little girl managed to understand four names at most while the words were hard to put into place. He shifted from different languages to quickly.

_Lena-chan, Kro-chan, Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan._

She figured that -chan is like a honorific. She wasn't taught the language but she can tell that it was Japanese. There was one book she read about them. She heard a few words and they sound similar to the examples. It is also the only language that he repeated most despite the many changes.

Lena-chan, Kro-chan, Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan...?

Who were those people? Bookman hardly mentioned any names. Most names she heard from him have something to do with the records or people she must remember. She doubts any of those have anything to do with it though.

Since first of all, the red head has been acting weird for the past few days.

* * *

Later that night, it was still the same. He acted unusually in his sleep and woke only for short minutes. He wasn't even fully aware what he's doing. He looked so confused that it was just weird.

After careful observation, she wondered if it had anything to do with the wars he has observed. Some of his reactions are similar to what little bit she has seen of the aftermath.

So maybe Tyki was telling her the truth and she can expect it to be the truth but she still isn't sure if he was really part of the war... a particular side of a war.

* * *

The next morning, the little girl woke up to see that the red head still hasn't recovered that well. She got up and folded the covers she used then changed clothes for the day.

Taking the chair next to the red head, she waited for him to wake up while thinking of things.

"You're wondering about what's happening, aren't you, little girl?" said Maerie as she unexpectedly came in surprising the little girl.

"My name is Kisha," the young girl said after fixing herself back into place after the surprise.

"I know. I know but that's what he calls you," the lady said as if she knew things.

"I-"

"I know about you. No need for other explanations. I'm a friend," the lady said while taking the other seat then placed it next to the little girl. Her hands checked for his health and changed the cloths.

"I thought-"

"I consider him a friend even if I'm not considered one. Call me Maerie. Come downstairs for breakfast and help around. You can leave him for now," the lady said while smiling after standing up then walking towards the door.

"Yes, Maerie," the little girl answered while getting up from her own seat then followed behind the lady.

"Take that broom and start sweeping the floor in that area. When you're done, wipe the tables then set the plates afterwards. I'll start making breakfast."

"Yes, Maerie," she said while walking towards the broom then started sweeping.

* * *

"Kisha?" said Maerie while waving a hand in front of the little girl lost in thought.

"Huh?" the only thing the little girl managed to say after realizing the hand.

"The food will get cold. Eat up," the lady merely said as she started eating.

The little girl nodded then held the spoon and fork.

"So tell me about yourself, Kisha."

How often does this line appear?

"I like to read."

Their answers and questions were common. The conversation was like a recitation of what people often talk about.

"I have books in the basement. Some are his. You can read those later after helping around. You'll have to change the water of that vase later."

"Yes, Maerie."

* * *

The little girl finished the chores assigned to her then went back to the room to check up on the red head. He didn't look sick as the day before and simply rested.

She went to their pack and looked through a few papers then organized them. She read a book afterwards but finished fast. She walked out of the room and looked for Maerie. She'll ask about the other books that Maerie mentioned.

"The books? Go through that hall then down the right door when you open it. Be careful, it's quite dark despite the light."

"Yes, Maerie," said the little girl as she walked downstairs.

It was dark as Maerie said but it is well organized and clean for a basement. The little girl figured that the lady uses it often. There were three shelves of books while the rest were cabinets and wooden boxes.

The little girl walked towards the shelves and looked through the books. The first shelf was mostly about history mixed with different languages. The second was filled with fiction in different genres. The last was more personal and contained journals.

Before going down she was informed that the books belonging to the red head was in the lower half of the second shelf while most contents of the first one belongs to the mentor of the red head. The third belongs to different people while the rest belonged to the lady.

"Did you find anything you like?" asked the lady who appeared unexpected once more.

"I haven't found anything yet."

The lady approached and scanned through the shelf then took a book.

"This is a good one," she said while handing the little girl a book which seemed to be for children.

"I'll read something else," the little girl tried saying politely.

"Don't try to grow up too fast, little girl," the lady said while smiling.

Her words held the same meaning what Tyki told her. Remembering further, it's also similar to what the red head often tells her despite another contradiction.

"Maerie, can I ask you about Bookman?"

The lady smiled.

"Maybe another day. Why don't you read that book first? Let's get back up. It's almost time for lunch," she simply said while heading the way back up.

"Yes, Maerie," said Kisha knowing that she won't get anything even if she asked again.

* * *

A Portuguese man walks the streets at night proudly wearing his favorite top hot. Looks and whispers come by as he passed and he just grinned at this.

"Uncle Tyki!" a little girl called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and faced the little girl who ran into him.

"Road, what brings you here?"

"I'm bringing you back to the mansion. The Lord Millenie is calling for a meeting."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Uncle Tyki but before that, did you give the ribbon to your girl?"

"What ribbon? What girl?"

"Ne, Uncle Tyki. Tell me about the girl. Is she pretty?"

"It's nothing like that, Road."

"Really?" She figured he must have been rejected since he denies it.

"Yes."

"But I thought there has to be something since you've been away a lot of times."

"It's just your imagination, Road."

Was it really? Something must be going on. Her uncle was acting strange.

* * *

_A few weeks before...  
_

_Tyki brought home a doll, a female exorcist for Road and a white ribbon for the little girl. He would __would have bought an artificial doll for the little girl but didn't since she is Bookman's apprentice. He figured she can't keep one like it.  
_

_Road asks him for whom is the other gift. He says that it's for her but Road smiles and leaves saying she doesn't want it but knows it's for a different girl._

* * *

Ezekeel: Road is getting suspicious. And if you remember from chapter nine, Tyki used a white ribbon to tie the little girl's hair. Even a little bit of information can mean something. :) Nothing happened much(just a few) but I'll try to place things in action on the next chapter.

To: Guest - Thank you for reviewing. :) That made me smile even if it were short. I do wish to now your name (doesn't have to be real, i doubt anyone is allowed to give it here) Thanks still.

To: Reiko-desu - Thanks for the review :) And Tyki did crush Lavi's innocence. (now that sort of does not sound wrong) :)) I'm happy that you like it.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you. Really sorry if the previous one took awhile. Thanks for reviewing. I mean it. My gender is something you'll have to guess. I'll answer with a yes or no. :) To answer your 'P.P.S.', yes it is. To your last question, if you mean by school break, mine is in December and if end of classes, March. (School started last June.) I hope I answered your question somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday, August 5, 2012**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tyki was getting bored lately and recently finished his mission. The new exorcist recruited wasn't much and he easily killed him. Nothing really interesting happened. The insides he removed were a lovely shade of red but the fight wasn't that exciting at all. He finished it quickly. His suit didn't even get dirty. Everything had been a clean kill.

He kind of missed the cheating boy and the Japanese who can put up so much fight. He even missed eye patch-kun as well but he is dead. This new Bookman is just boring but he has interesting secrets. He grinned widely.

The last time he saw the master and apprentice, a lot of interesting things happened in a being so cunning for a little girl, she only knows so few.

He wonders how the relationship between the two will progress if the red head knows what he is going to feed the little girl's mind. It will be an interesting show.

It's not like the red head can touch him anymore. He no longer has his innocence... but the red head is always full of surprises.

He grinned maniacally and decided to test things out. What would eye patch-kun do?

It will be amusing for sure.

* * *

Lavi woke up seeing an empty room. A knock came on the door three times before it was opened by the little girl. Her head was down as her feet slowly brought her towards him.

"Liar," she muttered in a barely audible voice but his ears heard the word. He looked at her with surprise to see tears slowly falling down from her covered eyes. Her hair fell down due to her looking down. It wasn't kept as well like he often tells her.

Something's wrong. Why did she just say that.

"Liar. I hate you Bookman," her voice became louder and was filled with emotion.

This wasn't like the little girl at all. What's going on? He wondered what just happened.

"Why bother making all those promises that you were going to break anyway?"

"What are you talking about, Lia?"

"Why did you make me believe in you?"

"Lia?"

"They told me Bookman. Tyki told me about the war and how easily left your friends. Maerie told me how you acted around her. I found a record about how you plan on abandoning me."

The red head thought with regret how he should have kept his eye on the little girl. He knew that the Noah will likely try turning the little girl against him.

Maerie suffered a lot due to him. He expected it but he knew he burnt the secret record. He isn't the type to be careless. How did the little girl get a hold of it.

What's happening? The last thing he could remember was not feeling well. Did he forget at that time?

* * *

The red head wakes up feeling bad as if he had a nightmare. He got up and saw the little girl reading on the corner a book he left behind years ago.

His head suddenly hurt. He shouldn't have gone up that fast. He lied back down and tried remembering what caused him to do it in the first place.

"Bookman?" the little girl asked after hearing a sound from the bed.

"Yes?" the red head replied but didn't bother to get up yet since he knew what the outcome will be.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Bookman record the unbiased truth yet we are not true at all."

"What made you ask that?"

"I just notice how many times we've lied."

"We have to lie to get the truth. Directness doesn't always work."

"How many times do you lie to me, Bookman?"

"Not much."

"Really? Is that another lie?"

"What's wrong, little girl?"

"Nothing, a lot of things are just hard to understand. Tyki told me things. I've heard some from Maerie and other people. I'm not sure what I should believe. I am your apprentice yet how far does our trust go? Should I even bother about such things?" the little girl asked in a serious tone.

"You must trust me fully, little girl."

"Even if I know that you plan on letting me go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talk about it with Maerie. You said you weren't sure anymore if I should be your apprentice."

"Is this what it's all about?"

"You're going to leave me again?"

"It's not like that."

"You're being soft, Bookman. You shouldn't be like this at all," said Maerie who suddenly appeared within the room.

"Maerie?"

"The clan won't like this at all," she simply said with a disappointing look.

"What are you planning?" the red head asked worried.

"I have to report to them how you're unfit to become a Bookman. You will have to go back to the clan and the little girl will stay with me."

"What?"

"No, don't do that Maerie," said the little girl almost in tears. Her control was gone.

The red head was about to stop Maerie from making the report but his head throbbed with pain. His vision was blurring. He saw things happening quickly.

The little girl was separated from him. He faced the clan's scorn.

_He lost all of what's left._

* * *

The little girl returned to the room to check up on Bookman. She found him sound asleep and proceeded to the table by the window. She placed the book on top of the table after sitting on the chair. She didn't open the book or turned its pages and instead looked out the window.

It was nighttime already. Stars are twinkling above. She sees the constellations he told her about. Not everything could be seen though from her spot. It was quiet for awhile until she heard sounds coming from the red head.

He wasn't looking well. He was in pain and shaking.

"Wake up! Wake up, Bookman," the little girl said as she tried to wake him up.

It took awhile but he did wake up with a confused look that was much worse than what she wore on her face.

"Lia?"

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"Am I still dreaming?"

"No... What's going on, Bookman?"

"Where are we?"

"Maerie's house. You were out sick for quite some time."

"Is everything real this time?"

"What are you talking about, Bookman? You're acting stranger than the usual. I'll call Maerie."

"I'm fine. It's fine. You don't need to. My head just hurts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, little girl."

"Fine, old man," she said with a blank expression but her eyes show a hint of how she doubts his words. Even her tone wasn't that indifferent.

The red head sighed with relief. This was no longer a dream.

"Goodnight, little girl," he said lying back.

"Goodnight, old man."

The red head fell asleep and so did the little girl.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 07

I'm glad that it stopped. Were those really going around inside my mind?

Yes, I've had thoughts of leaving her with Maerie but I won't do it. I can't. I'm that type of person even if I try not to show it.

We were both abandoned in the past. Being alone won't just do. It drives me mad.

I'm not fit to be a Bookman. I know that but to loose everything just like that, I can't let it happen.

I'll just be getting a temporary job for our ride since this stop was unexpected. I need to be more cautious with my tracks and who I leave my name with. I've been in this place years ago but there is still a chance some might remember me. I have to be careful with that too.

I was out too long. I need to get started...

* * *

Waking up, the little girl sees that the red head was out of bed and looking better. He was filling out logs looking like as if nothing happened.

She smelled a faint scent of burnt paper. It wasn't that obvious but it was very familiar to her. Bookman wrote again then destroyed it. She wanted to know why he does those things for but couldn't seem to find the right time to ask.

He greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Kisha."

"Good morning," she replied back but there was no smile.

A knock came on the door. Maerie entered the room.

"Kisha, get ready to help with breakfast."

"Yes, Maerie," said the little girl as she fixed her bed then entered the bathroom where she changed clothes.

When she got out, she saw the two talking about something in whispers which stopped when they saw her.

"Let's go then, Kisha."

"Yes, Maerie."

* * *

Tyki sighed with disappointment as his plans didn't push through. The moment his feet were about to take him to the area, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Uncle Tyki!" said Road as she ran towards him.

"Hello, Road. You look more cheerful than the usual," he said after observing.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had so much fun playing a certain game," she said with a wide grin. She would have continued and told him what the game was like usual but it wouldn't be that fun at all.

"So what brings you here?"

"I need your help with my homework. Come on. Let's go. Let's go," she said while dragging him towards her door that suddenly appeared from the ground.

* * *

Ezekeel: I hope it was clear that only the first two parts were the dreams. You can take a guess who did that. I know Lavi wasn't affected in the series in a way but this time he wasn't aware nor expected it. The situation of his dream is even more different and shorter. It actually looked real and in situations, possible.

And sorry for being somehow late with the update. The next one too might come after 2 weeks or more. Really busy so it will take some time for the next chapter.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks for reviewing :) Thank you so much for your words. Would have said more but really need to go.

To: Reiko-desu - Thanks for reviewing :)

Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday, September 3, 2012

Ezekeel: I shall say this now: I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been really busy and maybe a bit still now... I'm not making any promises but to make up for it, I might update the next one within the week or next. I'll really try. Hope you enjoy this, I lengthened the chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

For two weeks, the red head and the little girl stayed then left early in the morning where the sun has barely shown itself. They had already eaten breakfast before setting and carried a packed lunch prepared by Maerie. They didn't carry much but a bag for each. The red head carried his on his back while the little girl carried a smaller one on her shoulder. The left behind books and records that Maerie kept to be picked up by other people from the clan.

There were only a few people up at that time preparing for their livelihood. The pair walk quietly making no sound except for the small umbrella that the little girl playfully used like a cane and hit a few stones on their path. Her hair was neatly braided into a pair that morning. Maerie called it a double French braid. The red head didn't know how to do it except for the basic braids but since his eye has seen it, he knows now. Both of the little girl's mismatched eyes can now be seen while the red head still wears an eye patch.

Both the red head and the little girl wore a cloak over their clothes due to the cold morning air. They walk on the unpaved path towards the neighboring town near the ocean where they will get on a boat.

Within half an hour, they reached the dock where the little girl stood still while staring at the large boat. She has never been in one before and it was her first time seeing one besides the pictures. She observed each part and watched the people getting on and off transporting materials.

"Kisha. Kisha? Come on, it's time to get on," said the red head then smiled at the way the little girl looked. He finds her expression amusing since it was rare for the little girl to show that much interest lately. She often tries to act mature for her age.

She was still staring and not an inch her feet moved. Not wanting to be left behind, the red head picked the little girl up and carried her towards the boat. She almost screamed in surprise but no sound came, only a shocked face of a little girl. The red head laughed at this making the little girl feel slightly embarrassed or rather she _was_ 'embarrassed' but tried not to show the expression.

"Let me down, old man," she says.

"You're too slow, little girl. We needed to get on and you weren't listening to me."

"I didn't hear you."

"That's cause you weren't listening."

"Hmph," she said with crossed arms.

"Okay, I'll let you down. You're getting heavier," he said putting her down. She was heavier compared to her weight months ago but she is still light for someone her age. He needs to feed her more even if their budget isn't exactly that big. He can find ways. He will.

They walked the wooden board and into the boat after showing their tickets. The man in charge let them in and pointed out where they are to go. The little girl's eyes were wide open as she observed the both. The red head dragged her by the hand to avoid getting hit by the people passing by.

"Let's settle first before you look around," he says.

"Yes, Bookman," she replies while following him down the ladder.

There were a lot of people on the boat, almost filling it all up. The red head and little girl are to share with two other people in such a small room that should only be for two people. It was styled with a bed on top of another to add more room but no one would even be able to sit up on the bed. One would be crouched just to try sitting down. Their things were placed beneath the lowest bed and luckily they only brought a few things so it fit. The other people within the room was an old lady and a young man in mid twenties who they found out to be her son.

The master and apprentice played their part well and told the story of being siblings going to where their relatives are since they no longer have a place to stay at. They told the other pair how their parents sadly died.

The old lady took pity on the two of them and gave both a tight hug. She told her own story afterwards as the boat started moving. The young man although respectful to his mother didn't feel like staying to hear tales and left for a smoke.

The old lady continued telling tales of the past and repeated some until she felt tired and went to sleep. The little girl tried sleeping as well since she suddenly didn't feel well.

An hour didn't past but she felt like throwing up. The red head brought her out of the room where she threw up the contents of what she ate that morning.

"It hurts," she said.

"You're seasick."

"So that's what it's like. I was curious when I read about it but I don't like this at all," she childishly complained.

"Here, eat this," he said handing her a candy.

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better. Maerie though this would happen and prepared some."

The little girl put it in her mouth but it didn't take effect at once until later. She slept the whole time until night came.

"Hey, brother. Wake up," the little girl said while shaking the red head who was already asleep on the bed below hers. Her voice was not that loud so the other two won't wake up.

He was too deep in sleep and looked tired. She decided not to wake him up anymore and looked through the contents of his bag where the food was along with the candy. She looked at the pockets first for the candy but found none then looked through the bag. There were scrolls, ink, more scrolls, a book... the red had too many things with him. It took some time before she reached the lowest part of the bag where the food prepared by Maerie was. Next to it was the candy and beneath was something wrapped in cloth. She didn't mean to unwrap it but it opened and she saw a dagger. It had already been explained to her how it can be useful but as far as she can remember, Bookman placed his at his side and it looked new.

"Kisha, keep that back into place along with the other things you took out," said the red head who was already awake. She looked up to see him concerned then a smile came next.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit. I'm hungry."

"Put everything back before eating."

"Yes, brother."

She started putting everything back into place and arranged it to the way she found it. The red head got up and sat behind her on the floor.

"Just continue eating. I'll untangle the braids. I forgot," he said while removing the ribbon then started straightening her hair. He combed it with his fingers as she ate. He continue stroking her hair despite being done in removing the braid.

"Brother, where are we going again?" she asked.

"We're heading to the southeast."

They continued talking until the little girl finished eating. She placed the container back into place as the red head stood up and opened the door.

"You up for looking at the sky? That is if you are feeling well," he teased.

"I feel fine," she retorted with an expression he lightly laughed at.

They walked towards the deck where only a few people remain. It maybe dark but it is already considered morning. The stars shine brightly across the ocean.

The two look up gazing and spoke in a language unknown to the other people on board. They went back when the little girl felt sick again then both slept till the real morning came with the sun.

"Good morning, Kisha," the old lady greeted while fixing her things. She was being helped by her son who still looked sleepy.

"Good morning," she greeted back while looking for the red head. The only things she saw though were their bags ready to be carried and go.

"Your brother went out minutes ago," the man said.

"Was he?" the old lady asked but was not answered.

The little girl went out only to bump into the red head himself.

"Kisha, the boat is near the docks. Let's go," he says. "So we won't be the last to go. We are quite in a hurry."

"Yes, brother," she says while following behind him.

Minutes after, the boat docked and after the board was placed, people started getting off. Going down, someone's eyes widened with shock. A German lady with black curled hair dropped to the ground speechless when she saw the red head passed by. The little girl saw this and looked at the red head who despite not showing it was shocked as well. His feet hurried its pace while dragging the little girl with him. They walked fast into the large crowd.

* * *

"Miss Lotto, are you alright?" asked a man wearing cream colored clothing.

"H-he's... he's... alive? Lavi... he's alive! Lavi's alive," she exclaimed suddenly after being quiet then stood up running to look for him. She lost track and scolded herself.

"I should have ran after him fast. I shouldn't have sat their on the ground. I have to report back to the other. I have to tell the others. Lavi's alive!"

She ran towards the nearest telephone and contacted the order.

"ChiefKomui,thisisMiranda,Ihavesomethingtoreporttoyou," she says so fast that she was asked to repeat it.

"Chief Komui, this is Miranda, I have something to report to you," she repeated at a pace easier understood.

_"Yes, Miss Lotto. What is it?"_

"I saw... I saw Lavi. He's alive. Lavi's alive," she says frantic.

_"What did you say?"_

"Lavi's alive. I saw him."

_"Did I hear you right, Miss Lotto? Did you say that Lavi, the exorcist and apprentice of Bookman is alive? That Lavi who teases Kanda and Allen and dares look at my lovely sister?"_

"Yes, Chief Komui. I know I saw him. I know I did. I saw him. He's alive. Lavi's alive!"

* * *

_"Chief Komui, this is Miranda, I have something to report to you," the other repeated._

"Yes, Miss Lotto. What is it?" the supervisor asked before taking a sip from his coffee that his sister recently gave him.

"I saw... I saw Lavi. He's alive. Lavi's alive," said Miranda.

The supervisor dropped his mug which spilled while asking in disbelief what the other said.

"What did you say?"

He couldn't have heard right. He just must be sleepy but the same message was repeated.

The exorcist and future Bookman that they saw die more than a year ago was sighted alive. Something is not right.

"Brother, did I hear right? Did you just say Lavi's alive?" Lenalee asked with wide eyes. She was the same as her brother who was not sure if it was right to believe what was heard.

Her brother was speechless and dropped the phone so she grabbed it instead and asked Miranda once more whom she saw.

The same words were repeated and she was in tears with joy. He isn't dead. He's alive. Their friend is still alive.

"Did you talk with him?" asked Lenalee.

_"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to catch up with him. There were too many people. I lost him in the crowd."_

"Where are you now? I'll go there."

"I'm afraid you can't, Lenalee," said her brother who was finally composed and actually held a serious look.

"Why?" she asked.

"There are a lot of things that has to be settled and are you sure though that you would want to see him now?"

"What are you talking about brother?"

"If he is alive, how come he has not returned to the order. He should have reported back. There may be complications. There is a possibility he may be accused of treason and desertion."

"It's not like that. He may have other reasons."

"But we don't know for sure. It's best that we keep quiet about this for now. Tell Miss Lotto to continue with her mission. You may tell the others but it's best only a few know and that no one will leave just to search him. You may in one of your missions but it cannot be your mission."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Lenalee."

* * *

Ezekeel: Thanks to all those that reaches this chapter. =) Now Lavi's friends know that he's alive... what will happen? I shall explain things further in the next chapter.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks for reviewing. =) Really sorry that it took quite some time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try really hard to update the next one as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter 14

Tuesday, September 11, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Bookman acts more carefully. He has been seeing old faces way too much for coincidence.

Miranda might have told the others about seeing him. It won't be good if he was found. It will be bad since he sent out no warning and fooled them.

Lavi should not have been seen alive. He's dead. He died due to akuma poisoning and turned into dust. His innocence was not found and possibly destroyed.

They can't find Lavi alive. They can't ask what really happened that day. They can't try to pry from him what happened to his innocence. They can't take him back.

He will fail as a Bookman if he gets into such trifling problems. He needs to lay low in his next assignment and make sure no one will coincidentally see him again.

In cautiousness, he resorted to changing the color of his eye-catching hair. The dye was irritating at first but he had to endure it so the once brightly colored red hair is now brown and shorter. He didn't wear a bandanna since long ago and gave the scarf to the little girl. He should have gotten rid of it altogether but he couldn't get rid of those memories just like that. It is a liability but he can't make Lavi disappear altogether since Lavi is the real one that lives.

The little girl wears a plain old dress beneath a cloak handed down by Maerie. Her hair is cut really short and cannot be braided anymore like usual. The length is now inches above her shoulder. Bookman tied a white ribbon he found used as a bookmark.

"I don't know why you had it cut that short but you should still look cute as the little girl you are," he said.

"It is troublesome to fix," she replied with not much care but in reality, she sold it to a lady for a bit of change.

She also had the umbrella sold. She didn't really use it much and the money for the disguise costs even if they got the cheapest ones along with the expenses for the extended trip. They had taken a longer route and changed the language they spoke to a foreign one. The manner they walk also changed along with personalities. They have new names and aliases. Bookman didn't hold his title temporarily until they get to their destination. He sent out a letter of excuse for possible lateness.

The two siblings are now known as Makeeda and Fahran.

* * *

A white haired teen goes back to a weird looking building. A Chinese girl with long pigtails rushes towards him with a hug.

"Welcome back, Allen," she says and didn't let go at once.

"I'm back... umm, is there anything wrong?" he asked noticing that she was almost in tears.

"Allen! Lavi's alive! He's alive!" she said with a smile but he can tell that she was worried.

He was bothered more by her expression before realizing what his ears just heard.

"Lavi's alive?"

"Yes, he is but there's a problem..."

"Lenalee?"

* * *

The sun is nearly going down. The skies slowly darken but hours are yet to come until it reaches night. Golden eyes seems to be filled with joy and excitement to finally come across something interesting but that quickly disappears when everything ends with the same speed.

The Portuguese man owning those eyes lured out an exorcist that appeared strong and lively. He was a man in his twenties, a bit younger than what the Portuguese man looks like.

Tyki Mikk thought that after the finders, this man will be interesting but barely reached half an hour until he took out the insides killing the man instantly. It turns out it was only a rookie, not much fight unlike the previous exorcists. He sighed with boredom while taking out a cigarette to light. He put it back upon hearing footsteps near. He grinned widely upon seeing who it was. He chuckled for a short while then made a bow to offer acknowledgement and a greeting.

"I did not expect you to see this, _menina_," he says instead of saying he did not expect her to be there at all while not seeming to even care that she did see such a gruesome scene.

"It has been awhile. Good evening, Tyki," she politely responds with a curtsy.

"You are not surprised. You amuse and wound me," he says with an expression showing what he said.

"I am surprised but I could tell when I followed you. You brought it in the air with you but something is different."

"Different in a way that's mad?" he asks teasingly.

"I've long since known that you are. You once admitted yourself like you did just know. You hinted at such a possibility. Is he on the side of war that Bookman was once? He looks ordinary except for the attire and that glowing object that you crushed. What is it? I've seen one before but can't find it in books. Bookman wouldn't tell me. He said it was a tale for another day but I know it's similar to what you can do."

"Are you not afraid?" he said walking away while gesturing that she follow him.

"Bookmen must not show emotion." _But I am afraid. _Despite this fear, she follows him deeper into the forest and away from the bloodied corpse.

"Indeed, but I'm _afraid_ I can't answer all you questions," he said with emphasis to the word then smiled.

"You always try to avoid doing so," she said still following with a bit of distance.

They were now near a river where he soaked himself to wash away the blood from his clothes. The clear stream turned blood red.

He got back up and let the water pass through making himself dry leaving no obvious traces of what he recently did. He started walking away once more then sat on the ground when they reached far enough and gestured that she does the same. Their conversation might take a bit long.

She complied and sat next to him despite what she just saw.

"What are you called now? It has been quite some time," he said while a hand stroke her short hair. He smiled upon seeing the white ribbon.

"Makeeda, the thirteenth name," she slightly shivered at the touch of his hand but relaxed a bit at his gentle touch. The hand felt different from what she just saw. It was almost similar to the way Bookman is there. There is a sense of trust between them even if such a thing was not clearly stated.

"Isn't that interesting? I wonder what number you'll reach last. Eye patch-kun reached forty-nine, I believe."

"I didn't know. How do you know Bookman? I know it's because of the war but something else happened."

"I helped him free and back into a different cage."

"You are in one yourself. Aren't we all?"

"True, true, we all are trapped inside cages wanting to be free."

"You have the key to the door but your foot is chained. You can pass through it, can you not?" she said while smiling. He smiles back in agreement. He could easily free himself altogether but instead decides to play with his fate, going out and back.

"You easily believe something not of the science," he said referring to what she said and saw.

"I study and record history. Science is not every part of it. Truth is the real meaning of what we look for."

"But what is the truth?"

"Something we must record with no bias to keep it a truth. I get bored with this, Tyki. Bookman already talks about those things with me. I want to gain information from you. You aren't keeping the end of your bargain lately."

"True, I've been busy with family matters."

"You said before that you had a niece."

"And a nephew. We are not related biologically but both are adopted by my brother and we all consider ourselves as family."

"What is it like having a family? I've read about it but can't really understand. I just know that I don't have one like Bookman."

"Aren't you both a family?"

"He is my teacher. I am his apprentice."

"You do know though that he doesn't always treat you as such."

"Is that being like a family? It would be bad then."

"Indeed, Bookmen should have nothing as trivial as attachment and emotions."

"We cannot be a family. We are not a family."

"You call him your brother."

"That is part of my alias."

"And you are his sister."

"A part of his."

"And what am I?"

"I don't know."

"To me you are interesting, rather your situation is interesting."

"You are my source of information."

"We merely use each other then," he said chuckling.

"It seems quite so."

"Your hair is cut really short, what a pity," he said shaking his head. "But I'm glad you wear the gift I gave you and your name suits you. It really has been long since I last saw you."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked with a questioning look.

"You're growing taller and more beautiful."

"While you haven't age at all, Tyki."

"You noticed."

"How could I not?"

"Indeed. How could you not, _menina_?"

* * *

Ezekeel: Was it sort of expected to rush to exorcists meeting Lavi? Afraid that didn't happen in this chapter. Not much action but there might be one in the next chapter along with other explanations/continuations.

The little girl is gaining more information... somehow. She's getting closer but still not there. The meeting with Tyki was bound to happen since they didn't see each other for months. Tyki has a role in the little girl knowing more so this isn't something placed just to insert him. They have something that doesn't really have a name. They talk and talk...

There are still a lot of possible happenings that will come out in a week, or two, I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it :) Will gladly hear from you.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you so much for reviewing. =) I'm really, really happy hearing from you and what you felt. (Yes, I've read it. Millea-san :( ...)

To: SapphirePeanut45 - Thank you for reviewing =) Your review made me really happy. Real glad that you felt that way and to hear that from you. Hope you like this one even if the action isn't here yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday, October 21, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tyki Mikk escorted the little girl back to the inn. He may look nothing like the gentleman he is in his other form after what happened moments ago but he still acted the part by accompanying the young girl back since it would be dangerous for anyone to be alone in that time of the day. As a Noah, he has no care for a mere human being but the little girl is not one or rather not like the others supposedly.

She is part of the clan who have no hearts to care for humanity and merely view them as ink on paper. She is different from those humans supposedly and yet she is also different from her own kind which makes her an interesting _temporary_ companion. Temporary for this is not something that can be permanent, there's a limit to his whims even if he can get anything as he pleases easily.

The little girl slowly walks by his side with her head down thinking while the older man breathed in the smoke from his cigarette. The little girl dislikes it but the man gets away with it still for why should he listen to a little girl? He did refrain a few times but he won't always.

They walked a few more blocks then went separate ways with no words of parting. 'Goodbye' will never suit their parting ways for there never will be a true one at the moment.

Entering the room, the little girl sees the young Bookman seated on the floor amongst many piles of books and scrolls. They never bring that much which makes her wonder at times where he gets those things. She did try asking but never got a clear answer. He said something about connections, peoples and places that she will learn more about in another year. He says that she will have to focus on different things for now. There is no definite rush since both of them are still young.

"Welcome back," he says with a bright smile as the usual.

"Bookman, please don't spoil me," she stated as the door was closed behind her and that was all she said at those seconds.

"What?" the young man asked confused. What could the little girl possibly mean? His expression showed.

"Someone says so," she blatantly says.

"Tyki," he immediately said with no question. He sounded so sure and showed not a hint of possibility for a mistake. He just knows.

"How'd you know?" she pretentiously asks as if she had no clue either.

"Why do you still see him?"

"I don't..."_ see him on purpose. _She says not continuing the latter.

He knows and understood that discontinued sentence. He gave her a look of knowing.

"Lia," he started in a warning tone.

"It's Makeeda. Why do you keep mentioning that name?"

"You know you shouldn't see him," he said in a warning tone while avoiding the question.

"Why? Is it because he is dangerous?" she asks as if she doesn't really know yet it is so easily seen how she does.

"If you know..."

"Information. You don't tell me things."

"You know it's not like that."

"You know too," she said referring to Tyki but both know that the two of them are saying such ridiculous lies.

"You should just avoid him."

"It's more than him being dangerous literally, isn't it? He is connected to those who know you and not exactly the same side."

"Lia, it is indeed more complicated than that. I will tell you but not now."

"What time are we leaving?" she asks not bothering anymore when ever he calls her by that first name he ever gave her. She wonders but answers were not given.

"Early in the morning while it's still quite dark."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

Closing the door, master and apprentice walked out the building carrying a bag each that doesn't contain much. Both wear worn out cloaks above clothing slightly larger than fit in the cold morning. They walk towards the edge of the town where a caravan was about to leave. Bookman spoke with the owner as if they had an agreement then ushered the little girl to come towards him to get on. A teenage girl with golden locks approached the siblings.

"You must be Fahran and Makeeda. My father told me that you're joining us on this ride. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. You may go inside," she said then left.

Hearts were on the young man's eyes as if lovestruck upon seeing the girl.

"Bookman, get in," said the little girl to the distracted Bookman. She even pulled him by the sleeve just to get on.

The little girl gets irritated when Bookman's attention is elsewhere like this. He is still in character in a way. Being unaffected or too serious will catch more attention.

She remembers, she and Tyki talked about this which is why she told him that last night.

_She had told the Portuguese man the irritation she feels when the red head has his attention elsewhere. Tyki laughs at this and states how spoiled the little girl is. She gave a questioning look as to how and why.  
_

_"Eye patch-kun spoils you too much but who wouldn't towards you, menina?" he said as an answer.  
_

_"I..." she couldn't understand so he started explaining more while finding it amusing at the same time.  
_

_"You are but you aren't like the others. The case is a bit different and even if you are spoiled, you are humble, hardworking..."_

_"You're being weird today, Tyki."_

_"You can enjoy this for now, menina since you still are a little girl but there will come a time, he will have to do his job and treat you seriously as an apprentice. That is the life you got into."  
_

_"You sound like an old man," she said.  
_

_"I'm not that old."  
_

_"But you are, aren't you?" she as if knowing.  
_

_He had a really wide and creepy looking smile on his face before laughing by himself. For a second there, her eyes saw his turn into a different color and the aura had been different. It was dark just like moments ago when he crushed a glowing object.  
_

"Bookman, it dropped," she said referring to a scroll that she picked up then handed him. He wasn't staring into space anymore but he was too focused and cautious on a different scroll that it looked like he was.

"Thank you, Makeeda," he says.

* * *

The little girl walks around watching other people. It was her break from assignments as usual while the young man rests. Her mismatched eyes were focused on people passing by but looked in a different direction when she noticed a girl with blue spiky hair approaching. The girl was a few years older than her. The air is playful along with her movements as she skipped towards the little girl.

"Hello. You look cute. Want to play with dolls? Let's play," said the older girl not even waiting for the little girl's reply and dragged her by the hand towards an unusual door. The little girl would have tried to remove the hand and leave but it just happened so fast.

It was dark at first but gradually brightened and revealed a room full of dolls and an unconscious girl near their age.

"Who are you?" the little girl was finally able to ask when they stopped walking.

"Road Kamelot. What's your name?" said the girl with a bright smile on her face while hidden beneath it was a sinister laugh. She will have her fun today.

"Veerie," replied the little girl while looking around to see where she can get out. The door they went through just disappeared.

"Bookman?" said Road cleverly and knowingly despite the question.

"How'd you know? You're similar. Are you his niece?" while going along in a tone as if she didn't know anything.

"Good guess, you are his apprentice after all."

"What do you want?" she asked with eyes observing the place and that girl near their age. She wore similar clothes to the man Tyki had killed.

"I just want to play. How about dress-up? While she isn't fighting, let's get her into a dress," said Road as if the living but unconscious girl was a doll. She then went over to a trunk and pulled out different types of clothes.

Before Road managed to pick the right dress, the exorcist woke up looking confused as to where she is. She tried standing up but only dropped to her feet. Road was too preoccupied and didn't bother even after hearing the sound. The girl looked in pain and in an odd position after the unexpected fall when she stood up. The little girl walked towards her and offered a hand to help but it was only slapped away.

Road saw this and laughed.

"You don't need to bother being kind to her. She's only a doll."

"I'm not a doll. Where the hell am I? Get me back," the girl screamed.

The little girl's eyes took notice of the blood flowing down the girl's head. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it away. The girl slapped the hand away again.

"Leave me alone," she screamed.

"Doesn't it hurt?" the little girl asked calmly and only concerned for the injury. She wasn't fazed at all by the treatment she is receiving. She has no real care anyway. She's just drawing her attention elsewhere away from Road and possibly forming a temporary 'alliance'. It doesn't look like she could get away from there by herself. Road would be bored if her 'playmates' leave.

"Veerie, she's just a doll and a noisy one. I'll make her shut up."

"Like hell I'd shut up," the girl screamed.

"Road, shouldn't you treat the wounds first? She could die."

"She's just a doll, Veerie. I keep telling you. You could replace her but you're not as fun as a doll than a playmate or rather I can't yet since it would be boring."

'They really are alike,' thought the little girl. Road doesn't like getting bored as much as Tyki.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 09

I really spoil the little girl... but it's not even enough to pay for dragging her with me.

I'll spoil her as much as I can before I can no longer do that. Days are nearing where things will get worse. I should be preparing and I am. My methods really aren't 'acceptable' but things still happen.

And she should really avoid meeting with Tyki. I know he's bored and she's 'getting information' from him but she is slowly getting attached in a way. It's forbidden by the code yet I let her still for my warnings are only halfheartedly said.

I spoil her by letting her get away with it. She doesn't have friends. She shouldn't but Tyki really isn't a 'friend'? I don't like him being around her. I wouldn't say he's heartless and a demon... what are we anyway?

Bookmen are so much worse than the Noah clan or anyone in particular. We are hypocrites, liars, 'heartless'... quite a long list of negativity.

What should I do? I'm being indecisive lately where I shouldn't be. I need focus.

* * *

Ezekeel: It has been more than a month, I apologize for the lateness. Hope you like this one :) Made it as long as I can and hopefully the next one will come out next week. Thanks for taking your time to read this and I hope to hear what you think of it.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you so much for reviewing as always =) (I apologize for the lateness again)

To: Animebookfreaker - Thanks for reviewing =)


	16. Chapter 16

Tuesday, October 30, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_I came back seeing the little girl asleep on the bed and she has not changed clothes at all. She looks exhausted but what could have tired her out that much?_

_She knows more and more. Something happened. Even in that short time, a lot of things could have happened._

_I will ask her. She will answer but I cannot stop her._

_Her relationship with Tyki goes deep despite the denial. Why do I feel more envious by these instead of worried?_

_She really should stop meeting with him yet it's more of a selfish reason instead of the clan's code._

_Not everyone really follows that strictly. My old man had not but these actions are still inexcusable._

_Sitting back on the chair, I read and write..._

* * *

"Leave me alone," the girl screamed once more and backed away from Road while the little girl with mismatched eyes merely observed.

Her screams suddenly stopped and there she lay still with blank eyes as if she were elsewhere. Road just laughed and laughed as the girl looked to be in pain. Something is happening and the little girl could not tell what. There was a door by the cabinet and slightly open. Quite strange that the escape could be so easy like that but then that door doesn't look like it will lead her to where they entered. It seems to lead elsewhere and she could get lost in this strange house. She calls it strange even if by just being inside this room. The place really is just eerie.

She got up and casually walked towards the door while Road was 'distracted' but of course she knew she will be seen. The blue-haired girl is someone to be wary of. That sadistic smile facing her frowned upon notice.

"You're supposed to play with me," she stated with hands on her waist.

"What will we do? It is no fun," the little girl replied.

"That's because you don't see what I see. Silly me, I should have shown you."

A bright light almost blinded her and took a few seconds until she finally saw more clearly again. A sea of blood filled the space, not a hint of the ground could be seen. Corpses were everywhere and everything felt so real. Fire on one side burning with corpses moving and screams that could deafen her ears. The girl from before desperately tried to block everything she sees but could not. She screamed and cried begging for a stop.

The little girl shivered at the coldness but attempted no move nor emotion. It was as if Road was testing them both or rather testing just her and playing with the girl at the same time.

"You are his apprentice but what would you do if he dies?" she asks playfully but left a cold silence until that moment a red haired man approached her asking for help. The little girl backs away and closes her eyes.

It is just an illusion. None of it are real. No need to worry or feel afraid. Bookman would never leave her like that. He promised-

A cry of pain from a familiar voice suddenly rang in her ears. She closed her eyes tighter and tried to shut everything away from her mind. Backing away from the sound, she suddenly tripped on something and fell down into a sitting position. Her eyes in reflex looked at what she tripped on...

A familiar red head was there lifeless and slowly rotting away. He still wore an eye patch but the visible eye no longer held that liveliness, all it showed was death.

The red head wouldn't be dead. This is all an illusion even if it feels so real. She shut her eyes ignoring her surroundings once more. Before anything else happens, she finds herself back to the room with Road looking irritated.

"Wisely, why did you disturb my fun?" she complained.

"We've got guests coming for the exorcist and their minds tell me that they're ready to kill," he said with a smile that suddenly disappeared when he noticed the little girl.

"Who is this?" he asks curiously.

"Take a guess but you can see anyway."

"He took an apprentice, how soon," he said smiling. "There are quite unwanted guests coming, you're going with me," he said playfully while dragging her suddenly out of the room then into different hallways until they reached a study room. The girl was left with Road who wore an amused smile. Things were going to be interesting.

A familiar Portuguese man sits there reading a book that is put down when two people entered. He looked annoyed at first for the disturbance then puzzled when he saw the little girl.

"So you're not just any apprentice," Wisely laughed. "Who would have thought?"

Tyki gave him a threatening look as he set aside the book.

"I won't tell. I won't. That would be boring."

"What brings you here, _menina_?"

"Road wanted to play," she said as if it was an obvious answer and Tyki took it that way.

"Ah, she brings trouble some times."

"What a hypocrite, Uncle Tyki. You're in big trouble when the earl finds out."

"He will in the end anyway. Bring her back. This will be the last time we see each other, I'm afraid, _menina_. Goodbye," he said and then the little girl loss consciousness.

Who would have thought that parting was so short? Just one word and they no longer know each other. Ties are broken.

* * *

Eyes opening, she finds herself in bed while the young man sleeps seated on the chair amongst books laid out on the table. She got up then walked towards the recorder of history with hurried footsteps.

"Bookman," is all she says and the visible eye slowly opened.

"Good morning, Veerie," he said cheerfully and didn't seem sleepy at all but his movement showed the strain he endured sleeping in that position.

She merely stood there staring at him.

"Tell me," he says and no longer asks what is wrong.

The little girl was acting strange since the day before. He saw her asleep on the bed not having changed clothes when he arrived. He let it off thinking how tired she must have been since it wasn't the first time she did that. Staring now proves that something is wrong.

"Bookman, you're alive, aren't you?" she asked suddenly. "I'm not dreaming?"

It was strange. This situation felt familiar. She had heard him ask a similar question to her last one before.

"You've met Road," he states and then he suddenly checked her for injuries.

"I'm not injured," she says causing him to stop checking but was suddenly brought in a protective hold.

"Nothing else?" he asks.

"She is a frightful character."

He holds her tighter as tears slowly fell down.

"I'm sorry, Bookman. I shouldn't," she says with a quaking voice. "I'm sorry."

"Ssh, it's fine," he said trying to calm her down. "It's fine for now. You've only started. Don't worry about the code. I cried once too."

"You wouldn't leave me, right?"

"Right," he replies looking at the little girl's face.

_She cries after so long.  
_

* * *

Ezekeel: It isn't as long as the previous but it will be somehow longer in the next? Hope you like this one :)

To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks for reviewing :)) (Sorry, I do want to write a Tyki fluff but I can't in this chapter. Maybe if I find time, I'll write a oneshot about it... this gave me ideas, thanks :) )


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday, November 24, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When the little girl had left, two exorcists arrived as expected. It was a white haired Brit and a long-haired Japanese. Road played with them sending candles everywhere after bringing them to a different realm. The girl was out of Road's control but the effect was there. She was broken, much more than the red head and the little girl. She after all did not have their vitality. She lost it and didn't just cry. She really was like a broken doll now.

The exorcists do escape but both are heavily injured, candles stuck everywhere deeply. Allen opened the door to the ark and immediately brought them back to headquarters.

"Did you have your fun, Road?" asked the uncle.

"It was so-so. The girl broke easily but Allen is really something. He was so fun to play with as always."

"The new exorcists don't really match up to the previous ones."

"They are weakening. It will get boring but plans will go accordingly."

"Sure," said Tyki as he took his seat back and picked up the book by the table.

"Uncle Tyki," said Road in a tone like a child does when asking for something.

"Yes, Road?" as his eyes left the book and met hers.

"Stay here. It's dangerous." _Stop meeting with the red head's apprentice._

"I'm here." _It's over_.

"Are you sure, Uncle Tyki?"

"Yes."

Road sighed with relief than smiled. She won't loose her uncle, a family member, _no_, not to the apprentice of Bookman. She hugged him and sat on his lap as he read the book. He didn't make her leave and let her stay where she was while he read on the unfinished book.

* * *

_Goodbye... how easily he said those words._

_It's over.  
_

Are you sure?

_"Yes" ... how quick he answered.  
_

**It's over.**

For a man that is to be feared of, Tyki Mikk is unexpectedly tolerant and good with children. He's a good uncle to Road. Eeez looks or rather 'looked' up to him... and the little girl, he is somehow becoming fond of... there was that unmentioned 'companionship'.

They talk and that is all. No blood or pain yet he is pleased. She is no replacement for Eeez whom he no longer sees along with other friends but all the same, he enjoyed her company.

In those simple moments, he almost looked so human... it looked like he actually blended in when he was with the little girl but... he didn't _naturally_. He is not like those humans and ... so was she?

Those moments were just short and fictitious, weren't they? They _were_.

Who knows how it is and will be now?

It is a pity that the ties are ended, cut off and forgotten... but is that true?

_Who knows?_

**Really, none at the moment..._  
_**

* * *

_Fear..._ it was a different kind the little girl did not expect.

'It was not something the young man expected that she'll experience so soon and certainly not one caused by the Noah. He left that life, the one life he had to keep himself alive even if hidden and now it haunts him.'

She lay in his arms so small and fragile. Her eyes are open but not focused at anything.

'He should have known this and actually he does but ignores it due to selfishness. It wasn't only pity for the little girl when he picked her up, it was also pity for himself.

He won't let go. He won't. He has to finish what he started. He will. Lavi is that stubborn. He would've escaped from the clan if he could but of course he can't even if he's Bookman and... it's because _he is one_.'

Her mismatched eyes no longer crying looked up at him and saw how he was troubled by her actions. She should have been more careful. She should have done something when Road dragged her by the hand but she wasn't able to do anything.

For hours, they were quiet together like that. No attempt at words or noise till the knock that approached the door.

They parted and one opened the door accepting the parcel.

"Hungry?"

She nods and follows after him.

She didn't admit it though but it wasn't only fear that troubled her. Along with it were Tyki's words, "Goodbye". It was so foreign to her ears coming from him and pained her like daggers would. She knows since she was hit once by a man who caught her in one of her attempts at stealing. It had hurt along with the loneliness and cold as she lay there looking so empty.

She had lost a source but it was more than that...? She will not entirely believe it so. He is so unpredictable some times and quite a horrid liar.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman's Apprentice, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 01

It is the first time I am doing such an odd way of recording. It's not focusing on what I observe. It is more on what i experienced. Bookman told me to write and just write down my thoughts. He wouldn't read it, he genuinely said with a soft smile. He said it can help in a way to release what's all inside.

Apparently, it's not a diary or journal. It's merely a record and something that will never be read again after I write it since the end will catch fire upon touching the flame of the candle. I wonder what to write about. I don't really want to rethink of those moments when Road was controlling my mind. I'd rather forget about it.

Writing it could help but I don't think so. Maybe what I felt... but that's just contradicting what I'm supposed to be as Bookman's apprentice! He said though that it's fine to be just me, **Lia**.

He still wouldn't tell me why he keeps reusing that name. He can reason out that it was the name used the longest time but then of course that is just an obvious lie. He is a Bookman. A habit like that won't stick unless done on purpose.

I really like the name though for reasons I don't know why exactly. Maybe as Lia, I'm proud of the first name ever given to me by someone who cares. As Lia, I believe he cares and always does even when he shouldn't as Bookman.

As Lia, I don't think he is much of a Bookman at all. I'm not belittling his abilities but rather I want to believe that he isn't just any recorder. I like considering that I'm an exception and that he cares. He does, I'm not an idiot and I care as well for him. He is very important to me which is why Road scared me so much when she showed me his corpse cause I can't take anything like that. It's just shouldn't happen.

He made a promise to never leave me alone. I won't ever feel alone as long as he's there even if Tyki said goodbye. Tyki is different and Lavi will always be the most important person to me. Yes, **Lavi**, I found out his name without Tyki noticing that he let it out. I felt proud just knowing it even if it's one of his many aliases. I would call him that but I know he'll worry and remember things he doesn't want to. He remembers everything and not one he forgot but it's different when thinking about it for the moment.

My record is getting quite long. I don't feel like writing the rest of my thoughts. I feel alright now somehow. I'll just watch all the ink on paper disappear as the flame catches it and turns it into dust.

* * *

Ezekeel: The one contained by 'single quotation marks' are thoughts of Lavi while the rest with the (she/her) word in it belongs to the little girl in the third part.

Dear readers, please tell me anything you want to say about the fic whether it'd be a good or bad part? Reactions? Feedback would be good so I'd know how the story is progressing.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks so much for reviewing =))

I apologize for the long wait. I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday, December 9, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Reports about the missing exorcist reached headquarters days before. The white-haired Brit and the long-haired Japanese were sent looking for her. It had been days and still no news of them.

A Chinese girl aged eighteen walked around the room with worry.

First, they found out Lavi was alive and the complications of it although that doesn't really relate to the current situation. (He is connected in a way due to his apprentice but she doesn't know that.)

Second, Odette went missing. There are hardly any girls close to her age, exorcists or not. Odette's a friend so naturally, she's worried.

And now, Allen and Kanda haven't returned yet after finding a lead. Where could they be?

"Lenalee, calm down. They'll be back and you'd welcome them home like the usual," said Komui with worry for his sister.

"A lot of days already passed, brother."

"Missions aren't that fast, you know."

"I'm really just worried."

"We all are," he said giving her a hug as comfort and then a noise of commotion suddenly started.

Lenalee's eyes opened wide upon hearing it.

"It must be them. They're back," she said leaving her brother's arms and rushed towards the sound.

"Lenalee," said Komui then followed afterwards.

* * *

Lenalee's eyes were wide with horror. Candles stuck deeply almost everywhere. Dried blood dyeing their clothes and coating their skin. If anyone knew the younger Allen, one would know why he was called Red and wouldn't wonder about the sudden change of his hair color since there wouldn't be any but that isn't really a nice thing to take notice of at the moment.

Kanda looks angry as the usual but he can't hide the pain due to his wounds. He was carrying both Allen and Odette on both sides. The girl was not wounded badly as the two are but it looks as if she's already dead. Her eyes are not focused at anything. Fear can't even be used on her expression, it was as if she has seen death herself and she probably did.

The three were brought to the emergency rooms immediately once they've set foot on the headquarters. Lenalee had been quick enough with her feet to reach them upon arriving.

Tears were streaming down and fury was raging inside. She wants to go after who did this to her friends but can't. It would be a rash action. She broke down as her brother comforted her.

"They'll be alright," he repeatedly says but both know that physical wounds might heal but Odette who suffered something else will take time and more likely won't be herself anymore.

None of them are innocent like children are due to the war but it still can get worse and it does each time they have a mission.

* * *

It had been a quick recovery for Kanda as expected. He wrote down the report on what had happened. Komui didn't like reading those reports but he has to check them. It might be useful data.

_The Moyashi and I found a lead and got there two days after hearing the report. We found them through an akuma that looks like it was sent. There was one of that d*** noah's doors. It is obviously like a trap as everything was._

_We entered as it is the only lead we've got and quite obvious it was since she purposely did it like one of her games. There were more than fifteen akuma when we entered. They started attacking and with no real plan. They were distractions or obstacles to slow us down. The annoying Noah told us that if we're late she'll die. He disappeared afterwards and the number of akuma increased.  
_

_When we're done with them, we entered the room where Road was playing with the girl's mind. She was just laughing amused when we entered. The other played around reading our thoughts and saying them out loud. It was just the two of them. It was weird since there were no other Noah around. Candles appeared and each tried to hit us.  
_

_The brat just tried annoying us while we dodged the candles. The b**ch laughed and laughed as if they were just playing a game. When one of the candles hit me, it was deep enough to be hard to remove but it didn't hit anything vital.  
_

_The ploy doesn't seem to be part of the earl's plans. It was as if it was just the brats' games. It took awhile before we managed to take her away from Road and the other d*** noah decided to appear sending those butterflies around as candles came together with it.  
_

_It became hard to dodge, Moyashi got hit badly but not enough to kill him. They were just playing around.  
_

The report was informal, rushed and tried not to contain too many curses. It was Komui's fault since he told Kanda not to bother making it like the other reports and report as he had seen it. He does this a few times when he needed to know what happened at once and Kanda was going to be sent away again. Members of the organization are lessening. They increased the past year but there was also a great loss. When you can move, you're off another mission. Only a few stay behind and they just don't stay, they still work and train.

Who knows when will the war end? Nothing seems to change yet.

* * *

The young man with an eyepatch and the little girl got off another boat. The little girl this time didn't get seasick, only a bit but it was prevented. Reaching the ground, they were welcomed by a man in his early twenties. He is the apprentice of the Bookman they'll be working with.

The man bowed to Bookman with respect and greeted the little girl politely.

He introduced himself as Kuze.

The little girl greeted back but no smiles were formed. He is trained well since he never showed a hint of what the others did like a hint of objection regarding the little girl as an apprentice.

They walked for half an hour in silence. Kuze made no word and so did the Bookman and apprentice. They reached a large house looking very worn and old. It's made of wood mostly and the rest bricks. It looks about two stories high and has only a few small windows. There is a chimney but no smoke. It isn't that cold yet. It will though in the evening.

They entered through the back and candles were lit to light the way since the windows are too small to light the rooms. It is the afternoon as well where the sun is near hiding beyond the hills.

"Master is in the room straight ahead."

"Semira, follow Kuze."

"Yes, Bookman."

And there, the master walked towards the master and the apprentice with another apprentice.

* * *

Ezekeel: Yuu-chan was somehow 'slightly?' not in character with the way the report was made? Let's just say more than a year changed him a bit. Yuu-chan's not even the main character here but it seemed that he is the only one well enough to make a report out of the three. Timcanpy wasn't with Allen. Tim's with Cross so yes he's still alive in this one but it doesn't really pose much significance.

This chapter opened up the point of view from the exorcists; it will focus back on master and apprentice. I just needed to set something up. You'll get it after a few more chapters.

This story has a bit of a long way to go still. It's probably going to reach more than twenty chapters. As you guys seem to have noticed, there were tragic happenings in the past chapters and warning you that they aren't over yet. I didn't place it in the genre since it won't be focusing on that but they will come and go. Life of a Bookman isn't like Disney Fairy tales. I specifically say Disney since the original fairy tales don't end quite nicely, some of them do anyway. No worries though that tragic spells death, only a few do but mine is 'mostly' angst but there will be fluff and sweet moments to balance things out. (I mean in no way trying to badmouth Disney. I'm just comparing where everything is easy and a happy ending and I do like 'some' of their movies.)

Thank you for taking your time reading this chapter. I do hope to hear your opinions about it to know how the story is going. I shall try updating this as soon as I can, maybe next week or a week after that. :)

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you so much for reviewing =)) If you want to write a oneshot with Lia and Eez in it, it's fine. You just have to let me read about it. It came across my mind but it won't fit with the way this story is going. Yes, I've read Kapitel 89 of 07-Ghost, my reply is quite late though. Haven't read the books (LOTR & the Hobbit) but I hear that they're good and so will the film. Would watch it if I can get out of the house by then. Not sure if I have the time to read the book yet, probably on Christmas break.

To: PopHorrorScheme646 - Thank you so much :) I appreciate it greatly, hearing your thoughts. :) It put some ideas in my head. It really helped.

To: Reiko-desu - Thanks so much for the review. :) I tried putting a bit of action and I'll try a bit more. I admit action isn't in my forte of writing but I'll try improving on it. If you mean the other where things happen, it is starting :)

You guys made me really happy giving that many reviews :D


	19. Chapter 19

Friday, December 21, 2012

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Good afternoon," said the young man with an eye patch as he entered the small room filled with bundles of scrolls. The small lamp is lit on top of a small wooden table barely above the knee. The older master gave a greeting in return.

"Good afternoon."

The tone was sharp. He is different from the young man's predecessor. This master is a bit taller than his but dark bags are quite visible. His hair is long along with a beard. He has a cane that seems to hint that he'll be hit with it if the young man fooled around. Just like good old times but this isn't the panda. Lavi no longer is who he was... supposedly and so he acted.

Along with the greeting, a formal bow was made.

"Take a seat."

The young man did as said and sat on the small chair after setting aside the few scrolls on it. They started discussing information, past events and how things are lately then the old man got to his point.

"You will come with me towards the field. My apprentice will assess yours."

"Yes."

* * *

"I'll be staying here." It was no question. She knows that it is the case.

"He will leave with my master tomorrow morning."

"Until the war ends," she says.

"You will follow my instructions," he said not answering nor disproving her statement.

"Yes, Kuze."

They climbed up the ladder with him leading. Once there, he lit a lamp in the room. There were blankets piled up as a makeshift bed. Books and scrolls were everywhere taking most of the space. A small round window is at the other side of the small room. Nothing is there besides those things.

"Come down in ten minutes," he said.

"Yes, Kuze," she replied then started organizing the room to give more space. It was a bit dusty but recently cleaned.

Before ten minutes was up, she finished then went down to see that the door where her master entered was still closed.

"Semira, come here," said Kuze in a serious tone he seems to like. "You know how to cook?"

"I've learned," she said and so they quietly prepared dinner. No exchange of words between them.

Half an hour passed and it is already dark outside. The old man followed by the younger left the room and joined them for the meal. No one discussed anything until they were all done.

* * *

In the attic, the little girl now aged almost twelve looked out the window. Not much view can be seen. The moon is hiding behind the clouds. She just stared at the darkness until a familiar hand patted her head.

"What's up, little girl?"

"Nothing," she said with eyes looking at the wooden floor.

She heard him sit next to her but only looked up when a question crossed her mind.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe days, weeks or months. Don't worry. We'll be back on our journey again. I'll try not to take long."

"I'm not worrying. Do your best," she said knowing that they were both being tested.

"You as well. Now, let's get some sleep. You need to wake up early in the morning."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

Death was everywhere. The scent of blood is so strong and scattered. Cries of anguish and pain can be heard so loudly.

When was the last time he encountered these?

Not very long.

He went through these in every assignment. It was only recently when he was training the little girl did he not focus much on recording in the battlefield.

The old man gave him looks saying to focus on work. What is he thinking about? It better be the records.

The young man's visible eye then went back to the scenes as they ask other people.

There was another reason the young man was there besides being tested. He is one of the best when it comes to acting. He has that charm and way with words to get information from people.

The people in that area keep to themselves and don't initiate much interaction from other people. The man assigned to the job has his own way but going back to the original purpose, he wanted to know how much the young Bookman kept of his skills.

* * *

That night, Bookman didn't return as expected so she hummed a song to herself while recalling their conversation in their previous journey before arriving. She had asked about the other old man.

"Bookman, what was the Bookman before you like?"

"Some other day."

"You always say that."

"An old man, he was very old yet hits so strong."

"Just like you?"

"No, he was as old as a grandfather to me. I used to call him gramps or panda-jiji," he said proudly while recalling the mischief he created causing the old man so much headache.

"Panda-jiji?"

"And I don't hit you," he added defensively even if a bit late. He really does not hit her. Why would he? She really isn't much of a trouble as he had been back then.

"Bookman? Why a panda?" she asked once more since he didn't seem to have heard her question.

"He has black circles so thick around his eyes like a panda," said the young man as he fingered circles around his eyes with an exaggerated expression. The little girl smiled a bit as he did that and contained her laughter.

"How was your training like?" she asked.

"Hard. Nothing is easy."

She asks what happened to the old man but he merely smiles as they walked on. He told her to focus for now on their way as Lavi remembers the past.

The old man and his apprentice were on a mission. It was just supposed to be a simple one but Bookman was killed in the chaos. It was one of the newly awakened Noah that lost control and killed the old man. Lavi took this opportunity to leave and fake his death as instructed by his old mentor.

He would have continued as an exorcist and recorded as a new Bookman but he couldn't do it. Bias had already been forming as he thought of the ink as comrades and worse, family and friends.

Funerals were held in the Black Order. Lavi contacted the clan and gave his report. The clan recovered Bookman's corpse. Lavi's wasn't retrieved since it turned to ash due to akuma poisoning.

* * *

The man knocked on the door then opened it to see the little girl already up and fixing things.

"Good morning, Kuze," her tone said with respect but no emotion.

"Good morning, Semira."

She stood up silently and followed him as they did work, _recording_.

Both did a an added job that was more of instincts for both of them as apprentices of a Bookman; they observed not only the 'ink' but '_each other_'.

* * *

Ezekeel: We're back to Bookman stuff. Each chapter has a purpose. Hope this is to your liking. Let me hear you out on your opinions. :) Thanks for reading this one.

To: ThorongilAnime, Reiko-desu, PopHorrorScheme646 - Thank you lots and lots for your reviews. I feel so flattered and happy. :D

Thanks lots and lots to everyone. Advance Merry Christmas! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday, January 6, 2013

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

Kuze gave her a bundle of scrolls, a pile of books, parchment and ink.

"Translate it," he simply said then left the room.

The little girl has done translation before as taught to her by Bookman but this much would be a first. She settled down on the small chair and started reading the scroll. She will read everything first before transcribing it onto the parchment.

She also has another assignment by Bookman of keeping records of what is happening around her. She has been getting an easy job most of the time, this is what she should be really doing.

Life of a Bookman and apprentice isn't exactly an easy job.

* * *

"You have a keen eye but we have to train it better," said Kuze as they are standing outside the house.

She nodded as a reply.

"You know martial arts. Which did you learn?"

"Basic self defense techniques."

"How fast are you at dodging?" he says suddenly with an attack which she avoided by stepping aside.

A punch arrived near her face, she leaned towards the other side then jumped back away from him. He did a series of punches and kicks which she dodged with no effort to counter-attack.

He isn't hesitant with the attacks. She is a bit on the edge at first but managed after observing him.

* * *

_"Now, imitate what I'm doing."_

_"Describe what you saw yesterday."_

_"Write down the details of the argument."_

_"Finish reading all these by today."  
_

There are quite a lot of demands he gave which she did her utmost best to accomplish. He gave her a passing grade and that is all. He didn't talk much nor tried interacting with her since the latter is just absurd to do.

* * *

Their work took two months and four days to finish. The little girl was filled with glee when Bookman returned but showed it not on her face. It will be trouble.

The red head whose hair grew back and was cut felt the same joy when the job was done but as she did, he did not show it.

After those months and days, there is still a week left for the results to be shown and analyzed. The red head brought up sheets as a temporary bed in the small room he'll share with the little girl.

In the room below, they all gathered the records and organized it. It will be sent back to the clan when they're finished to be looked through and kept in the archives. In that same week, the older Bookman watched the red head and the little girl after listening to the reports given by his apprentice.

The old man gave a deep long sigh when the week ended. He let them leave with assignments and reminders of the code. They may be able to act well but the master sees beyond.

"Bookman, are we still in need of disguises?" the little girl asks.

"I need another dye for my hair. You're fine as you are."

"Yes, Bookman."

"We won't do much recording in our next destination. I'll be training you again," he says.

"Yes, Bookman," she replies as always.

* * *

They left towards another country, in the Asian continent. The particular country is China. It took a week to get there and prepare for what they'll be doing.

The red head is now raven haired making them look more like siblings. The little girl is still the same with longer hair braided together at one side. They didn't carry much and are dressed in clothes to match the Chinese. They obviously look nothing like the Chinese but it will at least lessen standing out.

Into the busy streets, they walked until reaching a private home owned by a couple working with trade. The man's grandfather made a deal with one of the Bookmen and let them stay there in exchange for a few information that won't affect the job of Bookmen and their code.

The couple had two young children, a boy and a girl who are nearly the same age as the little girl. For two months, they settled and she learned. She is called Mei-Mei.

Bookman taught her how to blend in and work around different cultures.

He first started teaching her the writing and language along with the history. The two children listened in alongside the little girl as eager students. They already know the language and writing but the way the young man taught history was different. There are even details they never heard of before that caught their interest.

The two children took a liking to the little girl. When lessons were over, they would practice with her the language and invite her to play with them. Some times, they go out to play with other children.

The little girl smiled a few times but only around her two 'friends'. She played her persona but in truth nothing was felt among the kids in the village. She no longer made any friends or attachments. She fears it more than she shows or thinks.

Bookman ponders whether he did the right thing.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 10

The assignment with the other Bookman took quite a long time. I wondered how the little girl is doing. When the months were over, we looked like children getting out of punishment but tried hiding the expression. It makes me really laugh and I never really liked being among the other elders in the clan. The only elder I liked being around was my old man who's like a grandfather to me whatever should and should not be. He practically raised me.

The little girl is close to my age though so I'm not being like a grandfather to her but more like a guardian or older brother. Such thoughts will earn punishment which is why I burn this stuff.

Lavi's really coming back to me. Good thing in those months, none from the order saw me. I'm hoping it will in out stay in China.

I recall the missions we've had here before, gramps and I.

We stayed with a couple and two children. They got along well but I can see the distance she is keeping. That's what an apprentice of Bookman should do...

After two months, we transferred from place to place within the country. We headed south while trying to avoid the people from the Asian branch.

I did see Marie once and I think he might have heard my voice. We kept going as I taught her.

In total, our stay in China took four months, two weeks and five days.

The little girl grew taller. She is aged twelve. I'm already twenty-one.

The next journey shifted from Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines, Indonesia and Malaysia.

We will study the different cultures and observe the ongoing wars in the Asian continent before heading back towards the clan...

* * *

**Record of a Bookman's Apprentice, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 02

I watch Bookman burn his record as I write mine. As Lia, I was so happy when I finally saw Lavi again after two months. We weren't separated that long before at all and as not a Bookman apprentice, I felt lonely. Kuze is strict just as some of the elders were in the clan. He gave me a pile of things to do that lessened my hours of usual sleep.

He gave me the workload as expected of a Bookman's apprentice but as a 'child' now aged twelve, work like that isn't particularly interesting. Lavi just has a way on making the boring things interesting and he likes doing that while Kuze thinks of it as a duty. It is but it's less boring with the way my teacher does it. If Kuze had been the one who found me, I doubt, I wanted to become an apprentice. He is still an apprentice and does better than both of us in getting attached. His life is boring as most Bookmen are. Life of a Bookman isn't exactly exciting in truth. It's dangerous, stressful and boring at times.

I'm still a child no matter how much I deny it and the attachments I've made are still...

It's a good thing I keep my distance now and somehow I improved on how to keep it.

I still remember at times though, that boy, Ellis...

and Tyki... it's been along time since I last saw Tyki. He was telling the truth when he said goodbye. I shouldn't but...

I miss him.

I shouldn't. He's just ink on paper. I wasn't thinking of him for the past months and so is Ellis. There are people I've met that reminded me of them but I shouldn't think much of it. I should focus on what we're doing now.

Bookman is still cautious and he really should be, always but... now, it's more than what is needed. The run in with the people months ago when I last saw Tyki didn't happen again for these past months. I still don't know the details about it but I'll ask...

Maybe when things are clear, when the water is still...

* * *

Ezekeel: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this one. More will happen and will really happen in the next chapters to come. Shall update the next one within the month.

To: ThorongilAnime and Reiko-desu - Thanks for reviewing. :D

Happy New Year! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

Monday, February 11, 2013

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Bookman walked quickly with the little girl following. He needed to leave fast. Of all people he literally had to bump into was that general. Such bad timing and so he quickly left that town with the little girl.

When finally settling down on their seats in the train, a hand suddenly grabs him by the collar.

"Pay up, brat," said a red haired man with a mask covering half of his face.

"It was an accident. No harm done..." said the young man with a forced smile and hands in surrender. Shit. This was bad. He acted like his persona.

The little girl stared at the strange man. She felt fear even if her face does not show it.

"Can you please let him go? Will these do?" she tried to ask calmly while handing a bag of coins.

"_Rin, you don't need to do that. Just get away. I'll think of something_," he said in a different language to the little girl with a hopeful smile.

"_Yes, Bookman_," said the little girl but didn't move when the red haired man suddenly hit her master against the wall of the compartment.

"Don't think you can get away without paying. Give me that, kid," said the man with a hand waiting for her to hand it to him.

She walked towards him and handed out the bag but before he got hold of it, she hit him hard in the weakest point.

"Sh*t! F***ing-"

The young man and little girl ran away fast and got off the train before it started to move.

"Hahaha... We almost got killed there," said the young man hysterically.

The little girl laughed along with him before asking, "Who is he anyway?"

The man may have not acted like he knew her master but the young man showed recognition.

"Someone my last persona knew."

"He didn't look like he knew you."

"He is like that. He is still unreasonable getting pissed off over something like that."

"He looks like a prideful man."

"A womanizer, full of vanity... Where'd you get the money?" he asked curiously.

"It... it was from someone we passed by. I figured out something like that might happen."

"You should stop that, Lia."

"Sorry, Bookman."

"We can manage."

"Yes, Bookman."

"Good hit though. Who would have thought the great general would have one of his days like this."

"He's on your side back then."

He paused a bit before answering.

"... Yes. He is a general of the so called good side of the war."

"When will you tell me more about that war, Bookman?"

"Some other time. Not now."

She frowns for a second. He always tell her that. Who knows if he ever will?

* * *

A long journey it took them once more, hot in the dry dessert and cold in the icy mountains.

The small village beyond the mountains has no name and is unknown to outsiders. The people living there are part of the Bookman clan but not everyone is part of the actual group of Bookmen. There are workers who cultivate the land and provide the food for the village. There are small families living as a community. A select few are trained as scholars and of those chosen, they become apprentices, keepers, watchmen, teachers and some Bookmen.

They finally arrived and stayed with Dalton and Triya like the last time they were there.

Triya who looked to be in her early twenties rushed towards the little girl and gave her a hug.

"Lia! I barely recognized you from that sickly figure you once were," the older girl said squeezing the little girl. "You've grown. I assume Bookman is taking care of you well."

"He does," said the little girl with a soft smile but did not return the hug.

"You must be tired. It's still the same room. Up the ladder and to the right. The extra sheets are there. Dinner will be ready in ten."

Dalton, the old man, elder and teacher merely gave a nod in recognition at the two then went inside.

"Bookman..."

"You know our duty. We won't stay long. It will be just a month like before."

"Yes, Bookman."

The pair then entered the two-story wooden house. The stairs that looked only like ladder, they climbed up onto. First the little girl then the young man. No door as usual and only but a cloth acted as one. The room is full of parchment, scrolls and books as usual.

"There's another red bird but it isn't the one from before," said the little girl.

"Indeed. Who knows where that red bird had gone."

* * *

A boy and a girl in their late teens paid a visit to the little girl who was reading a book by the patio. The eighteen year old girl suddenly threw a punch at the little girl who dodged it and readied in a stance dropping the book.

The older girl continued and gave punches and kicks at the little girl who made a counter attack.

For ten minutes, they fought while the seventeen year old boy merely watched at the side.

"You've improved," said the older girl with a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Can you remember our names?" she asked with a challenge.

"It has been two years," the boy agreed.

"Katya, sixteen years old when we met. Sister of the apprentice that trained under my master's predecessor but didn't succeed. You claimed once that my master stole your brother's position."

"You know I didn't mean it. Seriously, Lia. You still haven't changed."

"What is there to change?" she asks monotonously.

"We aren't here to meet Bookman's apprentice, just the little girl, Lia."

"She's not here."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. I know we are just ink but I'm not a Bookman or apprentice. We just wanted to see the little girl who's grown."

"Suit yourself," she said monotonously.

"You still haven't said his name," challenged Katya. She still at times acted like a child even if she were older than the little girl.

"Erez, fifteen years old back then. You were the first one I talked with excluding Dalton and Triya. You tried to test me to only fail. Regardless of intentions, you helped me back then when I was lost inside the building."

"He sounds much better in your record," said Katya while giving a pout.

"Ignore her. How are you? How is being Bookman's apprentice like?" asked Erez.

They talk about her journey and records. It isn't exactly forbidden in the code, the way they interacted.

Katya later offered to teach her more in the martial arts. Erez made an agreement with her to exchange information. The two left in the evening while the little girl continued her book before a voice calls her.

"Lia, come inside. It's time for dinner," Triya said.

The little girl closed the book then entered the house.

* * *

The month long stay quickly ended. She had played her part well while distancing herself in a not so obvious manner. Like the ink in their records, who knows if she'll meet them again or what will happen. She has to be careful at all times.

She now knows from experience the pain of attachment or rather the effects of it.

* * *

_Red._

_Blood._

_Chaos._

_DEATH._

They recently arrived on the town where a massacre suddenly happened. Strange machines or monsters were floating and firing bullets everywhere. Those hit deteriorated. The people suddenly turned to dust.

There were akuma everywhere. The young man carried the little girl and rushed to take cover. He no longer has the weapon that could protect them in case a stray bullet reaches them. They need to take shelter and escape. It is not part of his assignment to record these events. He will write the record but will not stay long. He can't stay long. It will be trouble if anyone recognizes him.

The little girl wanted to know what those were. He wouldn't tell her.

"I'll know about them in the end. Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"Not now."

"Why? You shouldn't be affected too much, Bookman."

"And so are you."

"Won't you at least explain what they are?"

"Not now. We need to think of a new plan to get to our destination."

"Bookman, please."

"We have others things to take care of."

"Bookman-"

"Lia, not now!"

The little girl was shocked seeing the young man angry and irritated. She isn't supposed to but it reminded her of the past, of her actual past that she buried away when she was so much smaller.

She was scared. He got angry. He left to clear his head. He worried too much of the consequences in their situation.

She went out to look for him and apologize for her behavior.

Worry that she shouldn't be feeling took so much space in her head, she didn't notice the bullet that almost hit her. She fell down on the ground after someone had pushed her out of the way. She looks up to see a white haired Brit who is in his late teens.

"Are you alright?" he asks giving out a hand to help he stand up.

She nods while staring at his hand that previously looked like a weapon. She didn't respond to his offered hand so he holds her at both sides to stand up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks.

"Yes," she finally answers.

"I'm Allen Walker by the way. What's your name?"

* * *

Ezekeel: Was this chapter interesting? I hope it is. Did it turn out alright for you guys? Did anything seem wrong with the flow of events or the way it was written? Please do tell me what you think of it. I would love to hear from you guys whatever you may say.

I shall go into other events more and maybe explain some in the next chapter. I would have loved to right the time they have back at the clan but it will take too long until the real moment of action, somehow sort of action.

I apologize for the delay. I do hope you like this one. I'm not sure but maybe, I will update within the month. Still busy...

To: ThorongilAnime and Reiko-desu - Thanks so much for reviewing. ^_^ Hope you like this one.

It's near and somehow coming so here's a greeting. Advance Happy Valentine's Day! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Monday, February 25, 2013

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**

_"I'm Allen Walker by the way. What's your name?"_

She shook her head as if she did not understand. A smile formed on her lips before speaking.

_"_Thank sir. I need go," she said in broken English as if she had not been able to master the language yet.

She did want to have asked him questions since he is one of the exorcists but she can't though. She still needed to find Bookman. It will also be trouble if her remembers her.

"Are you sure? Where do you live? I'll bring you back home."

"Fine, sir. Need go. Thank you," she said then walked fast towards a building.

"Be careful," said Allen with a smile then tried walking back to their meeting place. He's lost again.

The little girl passed through an alley way then started looking for the red head. Fifteen minutes quickly passed until she found him. She saw him in a cafe with a Chinese girl probably aged nineteen. The Chinese girl is an exorcist just as the white haired Brit she just met.

The little girl would have approached him but didn't and observed instead from afar. It is rude to listen in on other people's conversation but when gathering the info, one needs a good ear.

Bookman acted coldly. No smile was there on his face as he tells the Chinese girl to stop. He was nothing like the Lavi they knew.

He remained indifferent towards her and acted differently from his persona. His visible eye spotted the little girl but held no recognition. It would be better that they don't know about the little girl.

What he didn't know was that she actually just met Allen... but Allen didn't know that she is his apprentice so it won't be too much of a problem.

Lenalee repeatedly begged for his return selfishly. How naive of her to think that things would be was already told that there could be trouble but naive thinking made her believe that there is a way to settle things peacefully.

"Please, Lavi."

"The Lavi you know is dead."

The white haired exorcist from before recognized Lavi.

"Lavi," said Allen with his jaw dropping with surprise.

Now, there are two of them.

"Allen, help me here."

"I'll be leaving."

"Can't we at least have a talk? We haven't seen your for almost two years," said Allen.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Lee and Mister Walker. I have to go. Good bye," he said leaving. His eye met the little girl's who only nodded then went elsewhere.

They met up back at the inn where they stayed. No words were said that night and the next morning when they left.

Dark was the morning for the sun has yet to rise. No one was awake yet but two exorcists expected their leave. Allen thought the child familiar but didn't see clearly due to the cloak she wore covering her whole body except for the face that looked down.

The two merely gave a nod of agreement then ran in different directions.

Allen curious about the child ran after her while Lenalee ran after Lavi. Reason is not working for them as actions were driven by emotions. Fear of loosing a friend once more overpowered them.

The little girl hid in a corner making no sound until he left. She waited a few minutes more before heading towards the train station. She hid until the train was ready for the people getting on, she waited until all passengers are there making sure that none of the exorcists will board the train. The moment it started to move, she got on and found a seat.

Breaths, she took out of exhaustion. A small bottle of water, she drank from then rested for half an hour.

She was nervous. What if the Bookman and she won't be able to meet again? The exorcists might do something to stop him... cause trouble for her teacher.

Two men looking like miners sat across her seat while a child with a mask over his face sat near her. How odd that they remind her of Tyki. The Portuguese man if not in his formal clothes wore something similar.

She wished Tyki was there again comforting her in one of his whims and sharing odd stories or asking merely about tales of their journey.

He is no longer there though and so is Lavi.

_Right now, she is alone._

* * *

Out the window, she stared like a child. For a few minutes, her eyes remained glued to the window until her ears heard the shuffling of a deck. The two men dressed like miners were playing a card game while the boy her age just watched.

_Cards._

They remind her of Tyki.

"Hey mister, can you teach me how to play those cards?"

The two men looked up.

"Little missy shouldn't be playing cards but come here. We'll teach you," said one of the men.

"My name's Clark. This is Momo and that's Eeez."

"I'm Eily."

They taught her the rules then played a game. She lost the few rounds at first but won a few in the latter games.

"Why're you alone riding the train, Eily?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, don't you have a guardian with you? Even Eeez here don't ever ride the train alone."

"We were separated. I'll be meeting up with my brother in our Auntie's home town. I know the way."

"Ah, but it is bad for a little missy to go traveling alone. You're brother is hell irresponsible to leave you."

"He isn't. His work just interrupted him and I really wanted to go to Auntie's. I didn't actually tell him I'd be going first but I did leave a note."

"Oh, don't do something reckless like that, Eily. What if we were no good people? You'd be in dangerous trouble."

"You're not bad people," she said with a smile.

"How are you sure? We could be cheating off you."

"You aren't but I did," she said with a cunning smile as she showed them the bag of coins that didn't belong to her.

"Why you-"

She threw it back.

"You're good. We didn't notice. Why'd you return it though?"

"You're not bad either. I'll be going then. Thanks," she said then got off the train.

* * *

After arriving at the town, she walked towards the other side where she hitched a ride behind a caravan. Upon arriving to the next town, she got off then ran to a corner.

She looked at the bag of coins she has left. It won't be enough to get her to their meeting place. The young man told her not to do it anymore but she won't be able to see him again if she doesn't.

A wandering victim, she targeted only to get caught.

"Tsk. Tsk," the man said while holding her by the wrist. "A little lady shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you know?" her persona complained like a street rat.

"I know you, lass. How can you forget me?" a familiar voice said.

"Tyki!" she said upon recognizing him.

"What are you doing alone?" he asked picking the tired girl up. She had been moving on from place to place with little rest. "Has the red head abandon you?"

"No, Bookman wouldn't do that. Put me down," she said.

"You look like you didn't have sleep. You'll collapse any moment."

"Only a few hours. Where are you taking me?"

"A little girl needs her sleep."

"I'd cry for help, kidnapper."

"_Menina_, you wound me."

"I thought last time was already goodbye."

"I thought so too but you've tried stealing off from me once more. Didn't your teacher tell you to stop stealing?"

"He did."

"Why then?"

"You don't need it."

"I'm just a lowly peasant looking for work," he said with a face pretending to be shocked by her words.

"You're not."

Any one can obviously see due to the way he is dressed. He belonged to the upper crust of society.

"So?"

"Is this another one of your whims?"

"It was just coincidence that I spot you in this town. I have business to take care of."

"You're going to kill someone," she said calmly.

"Won't you stop me, _menina_?"

"Bookmen don't interfere. I won't be able to stop you either way."

"_Menina_, you're still the same. Well, maybe you grew a little since I last saw you."

"I'm twelve now and you still look the same."

"You do know why."

She was put down before she was able to reply. They were at an inn. He spoke with the woman at the desk who gave him a key. She should leave but where would she go? She doesn't have enough money if she spent for a room and it is quite late.

"_Menina_, let's go," he said.

And she followed with her guard still up.

* * *

Ezekeel: Thanks to everyone that read this up to now. Hope to hear what you think of the chapter or maybe the story so far. It isn't the end, more chapters have yet to come. :) It will be more interesting, I hope. The next update will be sometime within the next month. ^_^

To: Erstine 13624, ThorongilAnime and Reiko-desu - Thank you guys so so much for the reviews. You've made my day. Hope you like this chapter. :D


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday, March 23, 2013

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**

The little girl followed the Portuguese man as they went up a staircase then entered the closest room on the right. The key was fitted then turned.

Momentary silence filled the room as the Portuguese man took a smoke by the window while the little girl sits on the chair merely observing the man. Her mismatched eyes stared at his movements but tired are they and fluttered about fighting sleep. Losing, she let sleep overtake her.

Finishing his smoke, Tyki faced the sleeping girl. A smile formed on his lips but quickly disappeared. He shouldn't be doing this. He had cut his ties. He shouldn't be helping her.

Sighing deeply, he walked towards the little girl and carried her. She was sound asleep making no sign of struggle. She really should fear him as most humans would but an apprentice of Bookman is different.

Even as his hand passed through holding her beating heart...

He laughed at this. He is holding the heart of a Bookman. She may only be an apprentice but she is on the path to becoming one anyway.

She does have a heart and apparently his is still beating with life when it shouldn't.

She isn't the only reason for his heart's pulse but she is one of them.

He slowly laid her on the bed then pulled the covers. As he was about to leave, her small hand still held his and won't let go.

_"Don't leave me,"_ she pleaded softly._  
_

Only a few times had he seen the little girl show emotion. She looked sad and lonely.

_"Please don't leave me, Bookman."_

He lightly chuckled to himself. For a moment there, he thought the little girl was talking to him. It just turned out to be the red head.

Finally removing his hand, he passed through the door. He still had a job to do.

In his hurry to leave, he didn't hear her mention his name, _"Tyki, thank you."_

* * *

The little girl woke up to see the Portuguese man sleeping on the chair. She got up and woke him up. She offered the bed for him to rest on.

"Good morning, _menina_," was all he said.

"Good morning," she replied. "You're done with your work?"

"Yes," he replied. "Are you hungry?"

She thought for a bit then nodded. Part of her persona still remained. There were times, she mixed them up. She still had a lot to improve on.

"Let us go then, _menina_," he said offering a hand which she took to play along for now. His gloved hand is still much larger than hers.

After breakfast, Tyki handed her a box.

"What is this?"

"Open it, _menina_ to see."

Her small hands undid the strings then lifted the lid. Small hands took out a simple blue dress. Her mismatched eyes looked at him for an explanation.

"Your clothes are quite tattered. You'll get sick in those thin clothes."

"I have a cloak."

"Try it on, menina. The red head would have to buy or get you one sooner or later. You're a growing child."

"Tyki-"

"Accept it. It's not against the code, is it now? You need one and I'm merely giving you one out of a whim when I passed by the store. It's fine to wear in your travels."

"Thank you," she said softly then tried it on in the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, the dress fitted her nicely. She wonders what Tyki will say again in teasing her.

She went out only to see an empty room and a card with a note.

_Menina, goodbye._

That was all it said. The Portuguese man had left.

She knows it really was supposed to be goodbye but now she's more alone than ever. She and Bookman were separated. It was only by chance, she saw Tyki once more but now he has left and alone she'll go on this journey.

The little girl put on her cloak and boots then walked outside. She looked at the time then rushed towards the next train. Going there, she bumped into a kid her age.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," said the kid with a bandanna covering his forehead. It was a bit loose so tightened it but the little girl's eyes were fast enough to see what hid behind the cloth. There was a stranger stone on his forehead. It was quite odd but nothing new for the little girl who has seen stranger things. He is an exorcist, she realized after looking at his clothes.

"Sorry," was all she said then rushed towards the leaving train.

Even kids are dragged into the war just as she is in recording those. As much as she wanted information, it will be trouble as it had done before to them. The order may not know about her and all the better it would remain that way.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 11

Why did I have to run into them again? I need to be more careful.

Lia and I got separated. I hope she'll be alright. I trust her just fine. The ones whom I don't trust are those other blots of ink.

Lenalee went after me quickly but hiding is what I've been doing for years and so I lost her trail. I put up another disguise and only went out when there were already a crowd of people.

I changed my accent and manner. Holding a cane with my hair down, I limped as I boarded the train.

I got off and on at different stations. It won't really do if they bring me back. They'll find out what I did with my innocence. I could lie and then I'll be questioned as to why I didn't report to them.

I changed disguises again and again before going on my way to our meeting point I delayed myself by a day and reported to the clan. Luckily, I didn't bump into anyone from the order anymore. I arrived and she is not there yet.

I do hope that she is safe. Little girls like her shouldn't be traveling alone.

Opening the pages, I read and write as I wait for her.

Two days passed. I'm worried. I really shouldn't be feeling this much of an emotion...

* * *

**Record of a Bookman's Apprentice, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 03

What is going on?

There isn't time to answer this question since we need to leave fast.

I board the train alone which is not a first since I had done it before and once was where I first met Tyki accidentally. I pick-pocketed him only to fail and then for a second time.

He couldn't have searched for me. He was indeed surprised when we met again where goodbyes should have kept us apart.

There was a hint of joy inside me that I did not show. I really was sad when Tyki said goodbye the last time and all the more was it painful when he left me again.

I'm alone once more on this journey as I set off to meet again with the red head. It took longer than it should. I was late and I can see the worry hidden on his face.

* * *

"Bookman," the little girl called out to him.

He looked up away from the records meeting her eyes.

A smile was lightly put but no words were said.

The little girl sat next to him and then they talked about the next place they'll go to.

* * *

One night, the red head stirred and woke up with beads of sweat.

Memories of his part personas came back haunting him of those that he had abandoned.

He lights the lamp and meets a familiar blue haired girl.

"What are you doing here, Road?" he asks with seriousness to his tone.

"Does junior still hate me?" she says teasingly.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just came to tell you something interesting," she said proudly while walking around the room.

He gives her a look which only made her laugh.

"I'm no longer involved in your war," he says in a serious tone.

"But you might be," she mocked. "The man who replaced you is dead. How unlucky that he didn't turn out to be an exorcist like you did."

She then walks out her door that appeared from the wooden floor.

"See you around, junior. I mean,_ Bookman_."

* * *

The little girl wakes up and sees the red head troubled.

"What's wrong, Bookman?" she asks concerned.

He gives a smile.

"Go to sleep, little girl," he says patting her head.

"You're the one who need sleep, old man," she says lightly as her eyes close.

"Indeed, I do. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Ezekeel: It took some time and behold, the chapter is here :) Hoping you like this one and please tell me what you think of it. Reviews are appreciated. Whatever you may say about the fic or reaction will do.

To: Wondering Snow and Reiko-desu - Thank you for reviewing :D

Have a wonderful day, people! Summer is almost there for us here. (in my country anyways) A few more exams and I'm good to go ... sort of... oh well... Good day! =)


	24. Chapter 24 (End - The Journey)

Wednesday, April 10, 2013

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

_"I'm no longer involved in your war."_

_"But you might be," she mocked. "The man who replaced you is dead. How unlucky that he didn't turn out to be an exorcist like you did."_

_"See you around, junior. I mean, Bookman."_

Road appeared suddenly with no warning telling him that the recorder of the hidden war is dead.

_See you around, junior. I mean, _**Bookman_._**

_Junior_, she still called him.

For her, he still remains only an apprentice.

**Bookman**, she mocked him.

For her, he doesn't really have the title.

And the Noah of dreams can read hearts after all.

She read a _Bookman's heart_, a 'heart' which should not have existed.

* * *

Something troubles him. Something has happened while she was asleep.

He hides it though. She couldn't ask why. He wouldn't let her.

She can only guess that it must have been someone or something from his last persona.

"Bookman," she calls.

He didn't answer and remained staring at the piece of paper.

"Bookman," she calls him again.

Finally hearing her, he blinks his eye then faces her.

"It's lunchtime," she says.

"Oh," he says still absentminded.

"Let's go?"

"Um, yeah," he said standing up.

No word was said between apprentice and master as they exited the room to eat. Sitting down, personas play a role and it was as if their silence from the morning didn't happen.

"Fariha, eat up. You're still so skinny for your age," the red head teased.

"I'm not the only one who has lost weight, brother," she replied childishly.

* * *

A few months passed, the red head met up with someone from the clan to pass the records.

A familiar lady with a long black ponytail rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"Ju- Bookman, it has been long."

"Maerie, please," the red head said trying to make her release him from the embrace.

"Still so serious as always. You don't play your personas on me," she said letting go.

"The records."

"Yes, I'll take them now and I'll tell you your new assignment," she said taking the scroll and hiding it in her bag.

He stands there quietly waiting for her to talk.

"The Bookman who replaced your predecessor still lives but his apprentice who replaced your last persona died when an akuma's bullet pierced through his body. You can't just return due to complications and help the other master. It is quite unnecessary as well to have two Bookmen recording one war."

"What will I have to do then?"

"Your apprentice will continue training under him and will be tested alongside a new apprentice."

The red head stared quietly at her.

"I know you don't want that, Jun. But we have to follow what the elders say. I can help you though to keep her away from them."

"I'll talk with her. Please stop calling me that."

"I await your answer then in a week... not that have a real choice. There is that way but besides that you have two months to train her as paper works are fixed and she has still a lot to learn from you. Teach her all that you can that will help her in that war, Jun."

"Jun is dead."

"That boy is still alive for me," replied Maerie with conviction.

"Maerie, we're done talking about that. Goodbye," said the red head taking his leave.

"See you again," she said sadly despite the smile. She knows he's dead but she can't help it seeing the young boy in this young man. They are not the same but she still sees the young red head she met once in him.

* * *

The door opened with the red head entering the room.

"Welcome back, brother," she said at the red head who quietly sat on the chair thinking deeply.

"When will we talk about it?" she asked causing him surprise.

He looked up to see her holding an envelope which he took and read.

They sent a letter about her transfer.

"Do you still wish to become an apprentice?"

"I do. I still want this position as your apprentice," she answered honestly. She cannot lie to him after all since he can tell.

He looked at her then down.

"Does that mean we'll be separated?" she asked.

"Lia, it's a dangerous war," the red head warned.

"Aren't what we doing dangerous?"

"It is so much more than physical danger."

"You have two months to teach me. Bookman, please. I don't want anyone else as a teacher but the it is an assignment that must be done and taken seriously."

"You're too young for that war."

"I'm almost thirteen. You've seen war yourself at a much younger age."

"I know," said the red head looking devastated by now.

He shouldn't have dragged her into this... he shouldn't have gotten attached to the little girl...

"Bookman," she called him.

"I'm failing, aren't I?" he said then gave out a forced laugh.

"You're not the only one failing," she replied while holding onto him. "I don't want to be separated from you but either way, we would really part ways but if I do this, maybe... I'd still meet you again, right?"

Her indifference no longer showed as much as her emotions did. Her hold on him was like a hold clinging desperately on a lifeline. Tears were streaming down her face.

"There's still a chance," he replied. "A chance even if small."

* * *

Bookman sent the little girl to give Maerie his reply.

"Ah, he sent you. How are you, little girl?" she asked politely with a smile.

"Here is his answer."

"He is sure?"

"Yes."

"There is still another way," she suggested.

"It's fine, Miss Maerie. Goodbye," she said then left leaving Maerie who didn't need to open the letter. She walked away sad and concerned but sent the reply of confirmation.

* * *

**Day 1**

The little girl walked towards the back of the building where the red head waited for her.

He gave a nod at her which she replied with a bow then took a stance.

He threw a staff at her which she quickly caught and used it to defend herself at the attack he gave with another staff at her left shoulder. Taking a step back, she counter attacked at his right but was dodged as he jumped up then sent another attack towards her head. She blocked it but was too slow when he gave a light punch with his left hand to her stomach.

She fell to the ground gasping.

"Get up," he sternly said. "We only have two months. I can't go easy on you this time."

"Yes, Bookman," she said standing up and sending an attack towards his left. She didn't focus on one side. She knew by now that the red head's so called blind side is very strong.

She needs to do better. She needs to be faster and stronger.

* * *

**Day 3**

"What is the order like?"

"Seeing deaths will be a daily thing unlike in our journeys where we don't have to focus on it all the time. There are those that are kind a not despite being on the 'good' side of the war."

"How was your life as 'Lavi' there?"

The red head's eye widened at the mention of a name.

"Ah. Of course you'd know with Tyki. Not that it was a secret."

"He didn't really tell me much."

* * *

**Day 5**

"Oi, listen," said the red head to the little girl that was drowsing off.

"A few more minutes, Bookman," she replied sleepily.

"Wake up," said the red head shaking her awake.

"Wha- what!?" she said finally opening her eyes.

"Tsk. Lia, I'm not training you to become like me."

"Ah, you admit to being like that."

"What? Sleep is my favorite thing to do," said Lavi.

"True. The old man needs his sleep."

"Little girl, listen to me, okay? You'll have a quiz on this."

"That's not ever related to the war."

"It's useful information in the battlefield."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

**Day 7**

"I'll give you a rest for this afternoon and evening. We'll resume tomorrow."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

**Day 8**

"Lia! Stand straight," said the red head sternly.

"There's no need for this."

"What? Can't balance a few books on your head?" he teased.

"What is serious training in this?"

"Who said it was training? That's punishment for slacking off. I already gave you a day off yesterday."

"Petty old man!"

"I'm not that old, little girl. Now stand straight!"

"I'm not a little girl."

"Yes, you're growing up into a fine young lady supposedly. Stand straight while I put this bottle on top."

"Hmph," she complained with a pout.

* * *

**Day 13**

"So when you encounter this type of accident?"

"You apply this liquid."

"What do you call it?"

"It's ... "

Five minutes passed.

"Go back to the books. You still need to learn a lot."

"Sir, yes, sir," she replied with a salute.

* * *

**Day 18**

"Now mix that in."

"Why do I need to learn to cook like this?"

"For survival, little girl."

"Fine."

* * *

**Day 21**

"It was the wife who killed her husband, not the brother," the little girl said.

"And what was the color of the shirt?"

"Even that?"

"Yes."

"Of the deceased? Black."

* * *

**Day 28**

"List down the main points of this books and state how it is connect to this case," said the red head putting down ten large and thick books on the table.

"Yes, Bookman."

"In just five pages."

"Yes, Bookman," she tried to say politely but he can read that she is a bit annoyed.

* * *

**Day 33**

"Dodge faster. You're still too slow."

"Yes, Bookman."

"Don't talk much in a battle. Move with your feet more."

* * *

**Day 35**

"Peel the potatoes," said the red head handing the little girl a small sack and a dagger.

"How do you want it cooked?"

"In any way you can in this wilderness."

* * *

**Day 37**

"Throw it at this angle to hit it better," said the red head as he guided the girl in throwing the dagger at targets.

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

**Day 42**

"You're doing better," the red head said congratulating the little girl while ruffling her hair into a mess.

"But I still need to improve?"

"Yes. Now read these pile," he said pointing out to around twenty books.

* * *

**Day 49**

"I'm going to teach you now a protective spell that you can only use in an emergency. Only those of our clan can make use of it."

"A form of magic?"

"Something like it. Hold your hand out like this."

She did as told.

"And then?"

* * *

**Day 54**

"You're getting slow, old man," said the girl as she threw a punch then a kick at him which he managed to dodge but barely.

"I'm just going easy on you, little girl."

"Less talking, more dodging," said the girl as she threw more punches and kicks which he dodged and counter-attacked with different kinds of moves.

"You're learning," he said proudly with a smile.

* * *

**Day 56**

"I'll talk about those in the order and their character and how you should act around them. Let's start with whose the head and those that compose the leaders."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

**Day 60**

"Hey, old man."

"What do you want, little girl?"

"Your dagger."

He took it out and handed it to her.

She held her hair with her right hand and used the other to cut it.

A bundle of black hair dropped to the floor.

"Why'd you cut your hair? It's quite a mess. Let me fix it," the red head said taking the dagger as he adjusted the lengths.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I will to. Ah, you did well playing naturally."

"Don't cry."

"Who's crying?"

"I am."

"I can't write to you but I'll check up on you."

"Can I call you by your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"Just like I was but you have a name you no longer use."

"I had a lot of names, Lia."

"So did I, Lavi."

"That was my last persona."

"And Lia was my first."

"I never stopped calling you by that name, huh?"

"Lavi, thank you."

"Thank as well, Lia."

* * *

Ezekeel: If anyone remembers Maerie, she's the lady in chapters 10-13. She acted a part more on 11 and 12 though. She met the red head when he was much younger. She thinks of him as a friend and claims to be one despite accepting that for him, she is only ink on paper. Jun is short for junior. She was composed/calm in 10-13 but her emotions gave way with the news she brought and she imagined the boy she used to know. She can see the bond between the two. It is quite obvious after all which is why the clan separated them this time besides testing their skills.

To: ThorongilAnime - RP? (as in Role Play? not really... don't really know much about those things) Don't have a tumblr account (but my friends do ask why since I'm a writer and all... still thinking whether I will or not) :) Translations of words? - if I understood it correctly, was it the because of the nickname, _Menina_? it means 'little girl' in Portuguese which I used before :) Thanks so much for the review :D I know I often say it repeatedly but I do mean it each time. It makes me smile reading what others have to say about the fic and I'm really grateful. Thanks also for what you said about Road's appearance. (liked that part in the previous chapter and it did play a big role as seen in this chapter)

To: Reiko-desu - Thanks for the review. Do agree that the previous chapter's shorter than usual but hope this chapter compensates as one of the longest. :) Hope you'll like this one.

To: nira li - Thanks for the review. :)

Thanks to all that read up to this part. It seems as I put in details, the end is still a bit of a long way. Many more chapters will come. Well, technically, I can end it here but I'm guessing that won't do for you guys and the fact I've already planned and written up to the end I have planned since I wrote this fic.

Thanks for the story alerts and favorites. (it's a bit late but thanks too) ^_^


	25. Chapter I - The Mask

April 29, 2013

* * *

Ezekeel: Hope I'm not confusing anyone here. I decided to just place the next part in this story than creating another one since it's more convenient. This part of the story is more or less around 10 chapters? ('The Journey' was supposedly only 25 chapters long at first but details which often enough are important made it longer) For those who like the story until chapter 24, it's done? And then this is something like an arc where we're back to the dgm world in the order and sometimes outside of it including the noah.

* * *

**The Mask - Yin and Yang  
**

Summary: A young boy enters the order as an apprentice training under Bookman in a hidden war alongside another apprentice. He wears an eye patch and a red scarf that reminds them of the red head who long supposedly passed away. Is there a connection between them? How are they related?

* * *

**I. Entering the Order  
**

Ian, an orphan who showed exceptional skills was picked up by a Bookman. He was trained and passed the test given by the elders and became a Bookman apprentice. To test his skills further, he was sent to the black order to record in a hidden war dangerous than any normal one.

He is a thirteen year old boy with short and messy black hair. He lost his eye in an accident and wears an eye patch over it. He wore a plain dark blue shirt and black pants with a brown tattered coat over it and a red scarf around his neck. His boots are black and worn out. A bandage is wrapped around his hands that were probably injured due to training. He has two long pieces of wood as a weapon of choice for defense although it will seem pointless in that war. A dagger is hidden at his side. Only a small bag is at his back with a few change of clothes with the rest of the contents for records.

His persona as Ian is a polite enough boy, patient, a bit shy and nervous at times, and doesn't socialize much but easy to talk to. He has a natural charm to himself that can make people relax around him and tell him things.

It doesn't work though on a particular Japanese man who met up with him to guide him into the order since he is on the way. A single blue eye observed the Japanese wearing black.

_He is an exorcist._

_Age: Twenty-two years old._

_Has a short temper._

_Will result to violence when needed._

_Doesn't like to talk much._

_Disciplined but too uptight and serious._

"Oi, brat. We don't have all day. I'll leave you behind," said the Japanese man angrily while his sheathed katana was pointed at the young boy.

"I'm sorry," the boy politely said with hands in surrender so the Japanese won't hit him, hopefully.

"Hurry up," said the Japanese walking ahead not even bothering to introduce himself nor ask for the boy's name.

He was told to pick up the boy with short black hair and a single blue eye due to an injury by the post. He didn't need to confirm it since the boy carries with himself lies that his kind hold that the Japanese can easily see through and despise.

* * *

The Japanese and the young boy arrive at the headquarters after a few hours' journey. The young boy managed to get the name of the older man after half an hour of time being ignored.

All it took was talk to the Japanese in his native tongue and the older man gave in and took notice of the lad.

_"Where'd you learn that?"_

"_My mentor taught me. He said it might come in handy_," the boy replied politely.

_"You're still a bit rough."_

_"I'll practice."_

_"Che. Suit yourself."_

_"Hai,"_ replied the boy with a polite smile.

_"Kanda Yuu."_

_"What?"_

_"My name."_

_"Oh. I'm Ian. Nice to meet you, Kanda-san_," replied the boy with a bow.

"Che," was all the older said as silence filled the journey an hour more.

They boarded off the train then walked for half an hour till reaching the waters where a finder was waiting for them with a small boat. After another thirty minutes, they got off at the shore.

Arriving at the gates, they were scanned by the gatekeeper than let in with no complications. They walked in silence despite the rush of murmurs from passers-by until reaching the office.

"You're here," said a Chinese man dressed in white clothes. "Welcome to the black order. I'm Komui Lee, the branch chief."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee. I am Ian," he said with a smile than shook the Komui's hand.

"Komui will do. Bookman isn't here yet and still out on a mission but it won't be long till they're here. The other apprentice arrived a few months ago and is with him. I'll brief you shortly on what to expect then we can show you to your room. You'll share it with the other apprentice. You're quite younger than expected. Jairo is seventeen and you're?"

"Thirteen, Mr. Komui."

"You're quite young and they're already sending you here?"

"I'll be training under Bookman. Please don't look at my age too much. My previous mentor has trained me well," the boy said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Let's talk about things around here than. You won't be dragged onto the battlefield yet. It depends on how you'll fair. We don't have enough people as it is but you're an apprentice of Bookman before part of the order. We'll still see for in what division you'll be. There's a floor that is off limits to people..."

* * *

Komui welcomed him with a smile but the boy can tell that he was a bit uneasy at first. For one thing, the eye patch he wore probably reminds them of the red head thought dead and possibly alive. No bandanna like he had but a scarf with a blood red color. The Chinese man relaxed later on as they talked. He didn't think too much of the similarities and went back to his work after showing the young boy to his room.

Looking around, the boy sees that the top bed of the double deck had been occupied. The bottom one is his but there were a few scrolls scattered about besides the pile of books on the room's floor.

The door suddenly opened.

"Oh you're here," said a young man with dark brown hair that hasn't been cut in a long time which is why it is tied up in a ponytail.

_Bookman's second apprentice in the hidden war._

_Age: Seventeen years old._

_Partly of Spanish descent._

_Seems to take things seriously._

_Need more time to correctly assess but partly pointless as it is only a persona._

"Hello. My name is Ian. You must be Jairo. Nice to meet you," the young boy said politely while offering a hand to shake but was ignored as the older boy merely climbed up to his bed and slept.

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy cleared his own bed before leaving the room. An old man a bit taller than he almost bumped into him. He had grey hair and wrinkles all over along with the constant frown on his face. He gave the boy a look from head to toe then shook his head which the young boy returned excluding the shake of the head.

_Bookman._

_Age: Late sixties_

_Strict..._

"I'm so-," the boy tried apologizing but it was ignored.

"I am Bookman. You will listen to me while you are here on this assignment. Come back here after eating."

"Yes, Bookman."

Reaching the cafeteria, the boy placed his order then looked around for a vacant seat. Scanning the room, he saw an unusual and eye-catching sight. Large piles of plates were on a table as a white haired teen ate his food. The boy walked towards the other and asked if he can join him.

"Sure," the white haired Brit replied with a smile as he continued munching the food in his mouth.

"I'm Ian," the boy introduced himself with his usual smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Allen Walker," he said offering a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker," replied the boy politely while accepting the handshake.

The white haired brit was suddenly flustered.

"You don't need to call me that. Allen will do just fine."

"Oh, okay," replied the boy with a smile before his bandaged hands reached for the spoon and fork.

_Another exorcist._

_Age: Nineteen years old._

_Polite and kind._

_Obviously has an overwhelming appetite._

"Oh, that's where you are, Allen. I've been looking for you. You and Kanda- " said a Chinese lady with long dark green hair but stopped and stared at the young boy next to the white haired Brit.

"Hello, you must be, Miss Lenalee Lee. I am Ian, Bookman's apprentice," said the boy politely.

_Another exorcist._

_Age: Twenty years old._

_Sister of the supervisor._

_Friends with the white-haired Brit._

The Chinese lady was quiet for awhile before replying.

"Yes, nice to meet you," she replied with a smile but suddenly showed an expression of serious thought.

"You're Bookman's apprentice? But isn't Jairo his apprentice?"

"I'm training alongside Jairo. I'm not a successor to that Bookman," replied the boy.

"So you're part of their clan."

"Yes, but it isn't really something we can talk about freely."

"Oh. But have you met a red haired man with an eye patch similar to yours?" Lenalee asked suddenly with not much thought which caused the white haired Brit to stop chewing his food and almost choked.

"No. I'm sorry but I haven't met anyone with that description," the boy replied quite naturally with no hesitation. "Is he a friend?"

"It's fine. It's nothing. Allen and I better get going. It's nice meeting you, Ian."

* * *

In a corner of the hallways, two exorcists talked in whispers.

"Lenalee, I know you're still worried about Lavi but you can't recklessly ask questions like that," said Allen with concern.

"I know but the eye patch looks like the one Lavi has."

"Well, they're from the same clan, he probably got it there."

"I guess so but he's so young to be an apprentice, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and I feel like I've seen him somewhere but it's unlikely."

* * *

The young boy returned to the room after eating to see Jairo on the desk already doing paperwork while the old man held a frown as usual. It seems the old man is the type who has that expression plastered on his face.

"Study all these books," said the old man pointing to the pile of books at the corner.

"Yes, Bookman," he replied as he headed towards the corner and picked up a book.

The old man left the two in silence.

"_Niño_."

"Huh?" the boy looked at the older confused.

"Don't create trouble for me or else," he threatened then left the room.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 12

I acted sternly and yet I became myself as I try to make most of what we had left in those two months. Worried and concerned, I trained her well, strictly just as my old panda did. There are times I see myself in her. It's like a repeat of the past that is a bit different...

She became less tense and more confident. She still tried to act maturely at times but her natural side came over. Two months were all that we had left and it what has made...

* * *

The smell of smoke filled the room as the red head burned the piece of parchment. This 'ritual' of his is almost like smoking a cigarette as his nostrils breathe in the contaminated air. The smoke certainly reminds him of an old panda that liked to use a pipe quite often irritating his nose but now he sort of misses it since the old panda was no longer there.

He has to be careful as usual, the little girl might wake up. Looking over to the bed, he laughed.

It was _empty_.

The little girl is _no longer there_.

She had already left.

And he's all alone again.

"I'm such a lonely and sad old man."

He laughed again but there remains no other voice but his own.

None joined his laughter but an echo.

_He was all alone._

* * *

Ezekeel: Niño means kid, child or lad in Spanish as far as I know. Jairo called him that instead of a name for reasons you can guess why. I realize that the description of the persona Ian is similar to Allen in a way but they are different somehow.

To make things less confusing, Lia will probably refer to Lavi as Lavi instead of Bookman as she previously did. The real old man and current Bookman in the order will be Bookman. And yes, Ian is Lia's persona.

To: ThorongilAnime - Don't really read role plays much but I tried reading some and I agree, they're quite interesting and good. I think I'm sticking with the writing style that I've got for now (if i got what introspect means right, there are still parts in the story like that? but it won't focus there entirely). It's fine to think of Tyki as a main character (i do sometimes) but he is only secondary to Lia and Lavi but it seems that the three can also be equal. Thanks so much :D

To: Beautymoon - Hi! Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that you love the little girl although there's something really sad about her despite trying as you've said. Maybe it wouldn't be if she hadn't become bookman's apprentice but that wouldn't have made her the little girl either. Lavi was in character? Yay, I tried really hard to at least keep a semblance of his character cause I know I wouldn't be able to keep it entirely. Lavi's indeed soft. He can try to be stern as the old panda but it won't last long. Perm-head! He's still here but not this chapter sadly. I agree that there should be more "eyepatch-kun/perm-head" interactions. I'll see with how the story progresses as I add in the details.

'Road marked him with the horrible experience and Lavi marked her by winning her twisted little game.' - I loved the way you phrased this. Thanks again. :D

To: Reiko-desu - Thank you so much for reviewing :D Glad you like the previous chapter. Hope this is to your liking but I think the next ones will be better somehow?

Good day to you all! :) This chapter was sort of like an intro to the next arc. Hope it didn't come of as boring as most/some intros are. The next chapter will come within the month of May. Still a bit busy as I decided taking up summer classes (it is so hot here in our country, maybe I shouldn't have taken up summer but I'm here. What's done is done). I miss summer where I just have free time reading and doing as a please... sorry for the rant.

Thanks for reading :D Hope you guys like this one and look forward to the next one.


	26. Chapter II

Saturday, May 18, 2013

* * *

**A Tale  
**

In the corner of the Black Order's library sits the young Bookman in training.

Staring out through the window, the little girl takes a rest from the books and remembers the time she spent with the red head.

_"We are similar to the mermaid. We are not among those humans that are just ink on paper. We exchanged our very soul to walk among them and record but must not be attached. It will destroy the records and create bias."_

He told her this once when she was reading a fairytale.

This time, she's like the mermaid in the land of the black order. No one knows that she is actually a girl. Lavi didn't even like her plan at first. He didn't come to like it till now but accepted the plan at least.

She made a point, it is safer but not necessarily since men are put in the front lines, not that it matters if you're an exorcist but she isn't and in the end nothing matters as being an apprentice of Bookman is always dangerous.

The persona he assigned to her... well is something she'll choose which he'll approve. He gave her the chance to form her own.

He only gave her a name, _Ianthe_. He did often pick pretty names.

Who would give an ugly one anyway?

Maybe, someone who doesn't really care which as long as it will blend in with their cover but the red head thinks differently and quite odd for a man of his work.

The little girl chose Ian to shorten it.

She cut her hair to play the guise of a boy. It is much easier and more convenient.

Apparently, unlike the mermaid, there is no prince for her in the black order. The only thing she plans is to do her assignment successfully and she secretly wishes to know more about Lavi and as to how he became the 'Bookman' she knew.

It is quite difficult to not let them know that she is his apprentice. It will cause trouble for him when they find out. They'll ask questions, questions that don't need to be answered.

She may have a voice but they won't be able to hear her true voice.

She is a mermaid after all in this foreign land.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman's Apprentice, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 04

The order has changed quite a lot since Lavi was there. The information he gave and stories told seems like a different age.

Three years had gone since Lavi faked his dead. I can't call him Bookman anymore since an annoying old man is my master now... not that I actually think of the red head as a master. I do respect him and look up to him but it isn't as traditional as the elders.

_He is someone important to me..._

* * *

**Changes**

The church's power in the order remains but it isn't as strong or absolute as it was. The generals and chief have more say in the matter unlike before.

Current Generals:

Froi Tiedoll

Klaud Nine

Winters Socalo

Yuu Kanda

Allen Walker

The Deceased:

Kevin Yeager had been tortured to the brink of insanity by two Noah, Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk.

Cross Marian had been attacked by an unknown assailant. His body disappeared leaving a large amount of blood, his mask and his innocence.

* * *

Weapons of the order

They developed a shield against akuma attacks that requires a lot of energy.

They still have weapons that can trap akuma and at a longer time.

With the same energy used on the shield, they developed weapons that can cause damage.

Very few skilled non-exorcist can take out level ones with the use of these weapons.

Innocence still are the only things that can destroy akuma (level 2 and up).

There are now five whose innocence are in crystallized form.

The finders are trained to be quick with their feet. There are a lot more scattered around towns gathering information but a lot has died as well. The intense war Lavi left in the middle of caused the death of masses. These deaths caused more akuma to be formed but things are laid low after the death of four noah. Akuma are still abundant but it was the same as before.

* * *

Notes:

Rumors go around that Allen Walker is a Noah but his loyalty towards the interests of the order ruined the grounds of those suspicions. The fact that the Branch Chief is protecting him does have an influence on it along with the other exorcists and finders that support him...

* * *

After memorizing the names and details about the people in the order, Ian was assigned to help out at the science division when not doing the paperwork. It will take some time before they let her out in the field.

Bookman assigned Jairo to test her skills with the martial arts as it is vital to be quick in the battlefield.

Jairo didn't even try to go easy at all. The moment he told them to start in the training room, he attacked which she dodged quickly but barely. Jairo took Ian down in five minutes.

"Stand up."

She did as said and readied for the incoming attack. Ian managed to dodged all the attacks but couldn't strike back. Jairo is more skilled than the ones she trained with back at the clan. Lavi can compare with him but martial arts isn't the red head's forte. Jairo is quicker than the red head was and not hesitant at all.

They finished after an hour with her only dodging his attacks.

Crash courses on the martial arts don't really last that long and not as effective as those who trained for years.

Ian's training had been for defense and Jairo attacked with intent to kill. They are in the middle of a war. Defense doesn't always work. You have to be able to cause damage on the enemy and weaken it somehow if not kill to be able to escape alive.

It seems Jairo is one of the few non-exorcists who can destroy level one akuma and cause damages on level twos.

"Someone will train you after this. I only tested your skills. For a kid your age, it's good but in this war, you have a long way to go before you see the battlefield. Your master has trained you well but enough time was not given."

* * *

**Three time's a charm**

Tyki Mikk just finished a mission and decided to have a drink at a bar for the sake of drinking. There is no particular celebration or frustration, he just wanted to drink.

Walking inside the bar, he walked towards the counter where he was shocked to see someone familiar.

A red head in particular who shouldn't be there.

"Eyepatch-kun, why is it that when I meet you, you're getting drunk as hell?" the Portuguese man said taking the seat next to the red head's.

"Perm-head? Whatcha doing here? Stalking me again? Tsk. Tsk. You should change your hobby, creepy perm-head," Lavi said before chugging another drink.

"Should you really be out drinking when a certain little girl is waiting for you to get back? Did you perhaps get dumped?"

"No and no. You're really creepy perm head."

"You know I didn't mean that the little girl dumped you. It's probably some woman."

"Too bad, hadn't tried to woo one for a long while."

"A man?"

"I don't swing that way like you do."

"I don't either."

"It seems like you are with me."

The Portuguese man almost drowned on his drink after hearing those words and the implication. His hand put the glass down and warned the red head.

"Don't go there."

"You started it, idiot Perm-head."

The older man gave a deep sigh before facing the red head.

"Humor me, Eyepatch-kun. What brings you here if not getting dumped?"

"Well," he started but couldn't seem to find an answer as if he already forgot the purpose for going there.

"You're not that drunk yet, Eyepatch-kun."

Lips moved as if to say something.

"Huh? I didn't get that, Eyepatch-kun."

"Gone."

"Gone? What's gone? Who?"

Golden eyes looked at the younger man to see what he meant exactly with 'gone' which didn't make much sense except that it probably doesn't mean anything good.

"She's gone, perm-head. _She's gone._"

The Portuguese man looked at the red head with shock. She's gone? What did he mean by that?

"How is she gone, Eyepatch-kun? You're not being clear here."

"She's gone. She's not with me. You're at the other side of the coin but can you make sure she's safe?" Lavi asked then suddenly laugh. "Hahaha... I'm actually asking help from a Noah? A Bookman is asking for help? This is just too funny."

"Where is she? And what are you talking about? I'm not getting you, Eyepatch-kun," Tyki asked with concern.

"Damn old men taking her away. She's not even an exorcist."

By just hearing the word exorcist, Tyki somehow understood what the red head meant. 'Old men' might have put other listeners thinking dirty but the Portuguese man knew very well what the red head meant and he somehow wished in a way he didn't. The news can't really be considered good.

"She's in that war. Why? There's something wrong with you, Eyepatch-kun. You shouldn't be telling me this."

"Help her, perm-head. You're not on the same side but keep her safe. Don't let them kill her or I'll kill you," said Lavi in a serious tone but low enough that only Tyki will be able to hear it.

Something's up. This coincidence is too much.

The Portuguese man may not be a genius but he can read by now that there is more to this meeting than a coincidence.

The red head knew he was going to be here. _The red head knew._

"How?"

"How what, Perm-head?"

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I can't see the future. It's just coincidence, perm-head."

"_You know_."

The red head sighed with defeat at being found out then a foolish grin formed on his face.

"Secret. Can't tell ya," said the drunk red head.

"Why?"

"Told ya. Keep her safe."

"How would you know I'd listen to you? I can even finish you off now," said the Noah darkly while a hand is close to phase through the red head any moment.

"Cause you got attached too. You care for her. Don't deny it cause I already know."

"Too? So we're both the same, Eye-patch-kun."

"Yeah, we are, Perm-head."

* * *

Ezekeel: So, Allen running away from the order didn't happen. Bookman and Lavi getting caught did not happen. The format of this second story seems to be like compilations of what is happening. Each is still connected but it is formatted this way so not as to make it much longer than planned as college life is quite busy and I want to finish this soon before I lose time to be able to edit and proofread the drafts. I want to continue this till the end. =)

To: Reiko-desu - Thank you so much :D Sorry for the confusion. Hope things are cleared up in this chapter.

To: Ern Estine 13624 - Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you found it interesting :D

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter although nothing really happens much.


	27. Chapter III

Sunday, May 26, 2013

* * *

**Paperwork**

Being assigned in the science division takes a lot of effort to swim across piles of papers.

Besides the piles she reads and takes down for Bookman, she helps out cleaning the discarded papers in the science division.

Politely, she smiles and accepts whatever work they give with no complaints earning grateful smiles and breaks that she often used wandering around the order or talking with them casually but more of listening really instead of talking about herself.

No one seems to talk about it at first but when they were able to relax around her, a few people talked of the red head.

"It's a funny thing really. Sorry if we weren't that welcoming the first time you got here. You just remind us of a friend who died years ago. He had bright red hair, an eye patch, a bandanna and an orange scarf. You sort of take after him with the eye patch and red scarf. We were just surprised..."

She would politely deny any relations to the red head and lets them talk more about their dead friend.

"He smiles a lot like you do but a bit different kind of smile. He's quite foolish and plays a lot of pranks around here."

"Quite lively he was."

They'd talk of the pranks the red head pulled and many more foolish things he did.

* * *

**Pranks  
**

One would think that there would be bullying, pranks, or any form of mishap that could be happening to the little girl since the older apprentice dislikes her but no such thing is going on at all.

Jairo is just serious with his work. He neither helps nor makes her life hell. He probably only acts like she doesn't exist most often and quite thankful she is with that. The hostility between them is invisible and hardly would anyone be able to see it.

Life as an apprentice is peaceful when they don't see nor talk with each other.

Exchange of words are short and barely there. The only argument you'll ever hear from them is about work and nothing more, nothing petty that it is quite boring.

If Lavi had been there, he would have done loads of pranks. It would have been so lively each day at the order. There is an exorcist who is quite cheerful and likes to fool around. He's almost the same age as Ian.

They aren't the same though. Lavi is still Lavi and no one can ever replace him. The pranks the kid does can't compare to what Lavi does which can make people laugh. He's more of trouble than a sense of relief. Well, Lavi had been quite a trouble but most of his friends like him for that unless they're involved in the prank.

Lavi is just different. No one can compare to that persona people believe to have lived. He is alive and still is but only a few know that.

It is funny. He's not even at the order but word about him goes around because of the young boy that almost reminded them of the red head. Almost.

The persona is so much different but they both have that charm, the charm that can make people relax around him.

And that is what the little girl had learned from the red head that they don't know.

Maybe, it was even intentional that she started wearing an eye patch again then a scarf to remind people of the red head and talk... but who knows for sure but the little girl?

* * *

**Training**

There are quite a number of masters within the order that train exorcist and finders alike that go out on the field.

Not every finder is required to take the training as there are too many of them and so little time. They need to be sent out around to gather information on strange events that can be innocence or akuma activity. Only exorcists are required for training as they must not die easily and hopefully not die at all until the end of the war.

The little girl dressed as a boy is first given the basic military training for a month. The specialized and combat training had been done in the next two months.

During sparring matches, she and Jairo are at par but she isn't as good as he is with the specialized weapons. He did have longer time with training. It will take some time before she'll reach his level but she can now go out on the field.

After those three months, she was put out on the field with Jairo. Bookman was elsewhere gathering information. He is no exorcist unlike the the previous Bookman before him at the order. He is old and not as fast as the young ones are. There is a high chance of him dying compared to his apprentices in the field so he is rarely there.

* * *

**Record of a Bookman's Apprentice, (Month/Day/Year)  
**

Title : Secrets

Number: 05

First day on the field is assistance to the town that could possibly be plagued with akuma soon. A mass murder had occurred due to a level 2 akuma. Jairo and I will just accompany and help the exorcist.

It had been a quick job and didn't require too much energy making it seem like the intense training I did was a result of paranoia.

The training proved to be quite useful on my next assignments. Jairo and I had been together for three missions but after that I was assigned with different people.

I may not be able to defeat the akuma but I can somehow weaken them by now.

I wonder why I'm writing this? It can be a form to release the stress I'm not obviously feeling. People can hardly tell but it is there somehow.

Any dark secrets? Emotions I shouldn't feel?

I wouldn't really know. My persona may get along with them but I don't feel that attached to them at all.

I do miss Lavi and all the more as I hear stories from people...

* * *

**Last time?**

Wearing a cream colored coat, the young girl readied for the mission reading through the reports. They'll retrieve the innocence with the Russian exorcist. She'll accompany the exorcist with whom she'll meet up with the other finder at their destination.

During their stay, she meets someone unexpected.

"I almost didn't recognize you there, _menina_."

She looks up from her book with her visible eye wide open.

"You're wearing the eye patch again," Tyki said as he took the seat beside her on the ground. She has been reading again by the trunk of the tree like before.

"Ian," she said while closing the book then faced him.

"That is your new name? Why a boy?"

"Much easier. Much safer."

"True. But it is a pity, your hair," he said with a hand holding the ends of her short hair.

"It will grow. And of all things to take notice, that?"

"You act as if you don't know me, _menina_."

"Naturally, I don't."

"You mean you shouldn't," the man said with a grin.

"Even you had you hair cut," she retorted.

"Is this what we must talk about after so long?"

"You started it."

"I now take it back. How are you, _menina_? Is Eyepatch-kun not here with you?"

"I'm fine. No, cause I'm Eyepatch-kun, aren't I? How are you?"

Tyki laughed at her answer before replying.

"Troubled. You got the innocence, Eyepatch-kun. Where is the older Eyepatch-kun?"

"He's not with me on this assignment and it's not my fault you're losing your touch."

"You're separated," he said with no question. He already knew but played along as if he just found out.

Bookmen aren't the only ones who lie. It isn't intentional though to lie to her.

She nodded silently. There seems to be something up her mind since she didn't notice him lying. She was often able to read his lies.

"You don't lie as much. You miss him," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt a bit of guilt which he really shouldn't even be feeling. Maybe, it wasn't guilt but he is feeling a knot inside. Sorrow?

"You can see through my lies anyway just as he does, what's the point?"

_Why lie?_

"True, and you can read me just fine." _Not today though._

She remains silent.

He stands up offering his hand.

"Let's go, _menina_. Shall we take a walk?"

"Tyki, I'm a boy now. Don't call me that."

"Come with me. You're still a little girl. It's your break, isn't it? Let's go around. It has been long."

"Thought last time was goodbye?"

"I told _menina_ that, not you and..." He suddenly laughed not continuing what he said.

She looked at him questioningly. What could possibly be so funny about that?

"Both of you often say the same thing as always."

Her head tilted to the side.

"Eyepatch-kun."

"Oh," she said with a pause before continuing. "Can you tell me more things about him? And the people at the order? I'll go with you for an hour."

"Shouldn't you be wary of me, a noah, _menina_?"

"You're not a noah. You're Tyki."

He laughed at this. The little girl is always unpredictable for him but it is true.

Today, he isn't a noah but just _Tyki _and the little girl with him is not a Bookman's apprentice but just _menina_.

* * *

**No one has it easy**

Tyki heads to the bar. He sits at the corner and joined a young man with dyed black hair, a bandage covering one eye... The Portuguese man still recognizes him despite the disguise.

"Eyepatch-kun, do try coming announced."

"Did tell you."

"Yeah, you did. Quite a warning, that was just a few minutes ago. What lengths you go to now. You actually bribed a kid to send a message."

"He's a smart kid."

"But not as smart as the little girl."

"She is a little girl no more."

"She'll always be _menina_. "

"Perm-head, you act like she's your kid."

"Don't have a wife for that."

"Your brother hasn't engaged you to a woman yet?"

"What makes you think I'll agree? Too troublesome."

"Someone might take the little girl for a wife when she's all grown up."

"That'll never happen and you know it, Eyepatch-kun."

"Nee, you sound so sure, Perm-head."

"What's with cutting her hair short and dressing her as a boy?"

"Wasn't my idea. Don't go accusing me here, Perm-head."

"You're not getting drunk today?"

"Don't have enough money. Don't have it easy like you."

"I don't have it easy."

"Indeed, no one has it easy if they live lives like ours."

"Fine, I'll treat you to one glass but only one."

"Thanks, Perm-head. I knew I could count on you," said Lavi with a cheerful and grateful smile.

The older man could only sigh at falling for the trap. The 'red' head just wants to get drunk for some reason after all. No warnings nor information was passed around between them that night.

* * *

Ezekeel: I would have loved to write a detailed version of her training but it will take too long (sorry, i'll make up for things in the next chapters) Hope you guys like this one :) These are mostly info at the first part but things will be happening somehow? format will be the same (like collections of what is happening that are connected to each other)

To: Paper-Knights - Thank you so so much as always :D (I once had an intention to actually ship them together which might have had an influence in my writing? can understand it somehow but they're more of like family now if not friends type of companionship? oh, this gives me an idea to write a oneshot on them that is separate from the events in this story, still thinking about it but who knows what will happen) Thanks for the review :) Hope you like this one.

To: Ern Estine 13624 - Thank you so much for reviewing :D The next one will be within the first few weeks of next month.

To: Reiko-desu - Aww :) We are on the same ship haha :) I'm hinting but they're just 'friends'. The story will change if I make them end up together... maybe in another world. Thank you so much for reviewing as always :D

Thank you all :D You made my day. Loved hearing from you.


End file.
